


I Took A Pill

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death Threats, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Dealing, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fat Shaming, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Illegal Activities, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Paranoia, Prostitution, Public Sex, References to Drugs, Rings of Power, Rough Sex, S&M, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Sexual Assault, Shower Sex, Social Anxiety, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virginity Kink, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU<br/>She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.<br/>[Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rather French Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This is a rather slow burn story, because let's all be honest I can't see Levi instantly having sex with just a random woman that he meets. So please be prepared for a drawn out story. Also, please make sure you take a double look at the Tags in case there is anything that you do not want to see or read. I will try my best to remember to put warning of Explicit materials, but the whole story is rated 'M' for a reason. With that being said, welcome, and I hope you enjoy the story!

Joan Jeanne Rome was just your every day average young woman. Strong willed Feminist who worked for equality for both parties, hard working free-lance artist, and most of all a part-time and rather skilled seamstress that worked from home making and selling clothes online when she wasn't painting. Of course trying to make a living between painting and making clothing was a difficult job. It took a lot of time out of her day and when she actually had free time she would go down to the cafe that was right next to her apartment. Joan found that he was the most soothing drink for her considering her insomnia and social anxiety. The tea was very calming and allowed her to get work done when she was stressed.

  
Lifting her brush on the canvas she moved it across the blank space with a delicate flick of the wrist. Her blue eyes scanned the line that was a deep reddish orange color, almost a burgundy but not quite. As she thought in her mind about what this painting was going to be she had multiple ideas, but as of right now she just allowed her brush to do the work. She had been at it for over an hour and yet she was unable to decide what to do after the single line was placed on the canvas. This was certainly a struggle for her today, just like every other day. If the art wasn't just right it would never sell, knowing this she release and placed the brush back down onto the easel. After an hour of struggle she figured it was time to go down to the cafe and have her daily dose of tea. Grabbing her wallet from the counter of her kitchen she walked out the front door and down two flights of stairs.

  
_"I'm never going to be able to get this done if I keep stopping like this and brushing it off."_

  
She thought to herself as she entered in the cafe. The small-time of the door sounded alerting the woman behind the counter that she had arrived. The woman gave a large smile as Joan entered the building.

  
"Heeeey! Joan welcome back!"

  
The brunette called from behind the counter. Joan smiled as she approached the counter with her hands in her pocket.

  
"Hey Hange."

  
She replied looking up at the menu that was displayed along the back wall instead of the woman in front of her.

  
"Sooo you suck on another painting again?"

  
Hange teased, knowing that the antisocial woman only left her apartment when she needed a break from painting.

  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

  
Joan muttered as the door trying to get in forming both people that someone else had entered the cafe. Joan didn't bother looking over at the person who was walking to the counter as she continued to look at the menu. Hange on the other hand welcomed the person who had just entered the shop.

  
"Hello, welcome!"

  
She said in her cheerful demeanor. Joan heard a rather rude nose that sounded like a _'Tch'_ come from the person beside her now. Rolling her eyes as she continued to look at the board Hange finally spoke up.

  
"Do you just want your usual for today?"

  
"Yeah I guess."

  
Joan said with a shrug of her shoulders. Hange smiled like crazy.

  
"Alrighty! One _'Mariage Frères'_ coming riiiight up!"

  
Hange said before going back behind where the tea making equipment was held. Joan stepped to the side to allow the next customer to place his order.

  
"The _'Mariage Frères'_ huh?"

  
The man who had entered the coffee shop and had given Hange a rude reply spoke out. Finally Joan turned to look at the man and she had to admit he wasn't what she was expecting. He was rather short,  shorter than her even and she was 5'8" for a woman, he seemed around 5'2" or 5'3" for a man -- which in Joan's case struck her as odd. There was also the really nicely tailored up suite that he was wearing, completely black all but for the white undershirt he wore. Even his hair was black and his eyes seemed dark and slightly amused at the same time.

  
"Mmm yeah?"

  
Joan was rather short with her words, not really wanting to be pulled into a conversation was the man who seemed rather rude. She didn't enjoy rude or rough people at all and tended to make it her mission to stay as far away from them as possible. She wanted to live as simple of a life as possible one might say.

  
"That's a rather French drink. It's something I wouldn't think you'd know anything about?"

  
He said, looking Joan up and down. She wasn't skinny like most of the women here in L.A. were like and he could defiantly see the curves of her body even over the extra large shirt she was wearing. Her pants were tight against her skin, she had chubby and rather long legs that thinned out the farther his eyes traveled down unnoticed by the woman.

  
"Well, I happen to spend a lot of my time online learning about different things. I know that this tea was what made headlines in France when they started their tea run."

  
The man worked abroad as she said as a matter of fact. An amusing smirk tugged at the side of his lips and he almost allowed it to show, key word almost. She was actually peeking his interest, and that too was also odd.

  
"The names Levi."

  
He said, watching as she stood straight forward now after her last comment. Levi watched her closely as she didn't seem to be intent on telling him her name.

  
"Joan."

  
She muttered. Levi almost didn't hear her for the fact that she was so quiet. Levi still there quietly and registered her name so that he would make sure to remember it if he were to ever bump into her again. Not saying that he would however, but just in case he were to see her again.

  
"A pleasure."

  
He found himself saying as he turned his eyes back to the ordering menu. He knew exactly what he wanted, however he knew that she had no intentions of continuing on a conversation with him and so he allowed it to drop.

  
"Alright! Two cups for ya!"

  
Hange shouted grinning like the mad woman she was. Joan have her a confused look, she had only asked for one, so why did Hange make two of the same tea? Right as she was getting ready to ask Levi reached over and grabbed the other cup while placing a ten down on the counter.

  
"For both of them."

  
He said as he picked up his tea and went to leave. Hange just continued to grin as she thanked Levi and saying that she'd see him again soon.

  
"W-why did he pay for mine?"

  
Joan asked shocked that he had done such a thing. Hanji turned back to Joan and her facial expression seemed to calm as she leaned up against the counter.

  
"I guess he just likes you! Which is weird, because he doesn't really like anybody?"

  
Joan gave Hange a strange look, curious about the man that she had just met and had been kind enough to pay for her drink, before she picked up her tea and headed back to her apartment to hopefully finish up her painting.


	2. I Hate People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: On coming Anxiety Attacks & Mentions of Eating Disorders.

Several days past and Joan still was looking at a canvas that held a single line that was straight crossed it by the tip of her brush. She gave a heavy sigh as she paced back and forth looking at the disgraced before her period She didn't understand why she was having such a hard time figuring out what it was she wanted to paint. Normally the canvas spoke to her, telling her exactly how and where to put her brush, but it just seems like it wasn't going to happen. It was stressful. After all this was her income and if she was unable to give the art gallery anything then she was unable to make sells. and of course without money she would end up losing her apartment, which in all honesty had she not spruced it up a lot when she first moved into the complex she wouldn't have really cared. But it took a majority of time and effort and money that she put into this apartment, she couldn't just lose it right out from under her feet like that.

  
_"Maybe I'm honestly thinking too hard on this?"_

  
Not really knowing what else the problem could have been. She had locked herself away in her apartment ever since she had returned from the cafe and had a run in with that man, Levi. She hadn't given it much thought after he had paid for her tea except for the fact that Hange had informed her that he wasn't normally that nice to people. She didn't really understand why he had done something like that for her nor did she really care all she cared about at this moment was making this painting that was giving her such a hard time. But, as luck would have it, it seemed like that wasn't going to happen either.

 _"Fuck man!"_ she thought _"Why is this so damn hard? It shouldn't be this hard to paint something."_

But she was right, it shouldn't have been that hard to do. Maybe a snack would help? She doubted it, but just from the looks of her anyone could tell that she went for snacks often when she was anxious or in a panic. It wasn't that she wasn't okay with her body, she was very much okay with being a little over-weight, but she kicked herself each time after she'd snack. Sighing again, she knew that a snack wasn't a good idea right now -- she'd never stop snacking if she started now. Deciding that she would be better off spending four dollars on a cup of tea she decided to go back down to the cafe. This time when she entered in through the door, she noticed right away that the man she had managed to meet the other day was sitting in the corner of the room, his back to the wall and facing the door. Upon the chime of the door, his eyes flickered up from his cup and whatever else he had in front of him -- looked like papers or something -- but Joan just kept her gaze straight forward.

She made her way toward the counter as Hange greeted her with her normal happy expression.

"Hey Joan! Are you _still_ not able to paint?"

The woman jested, Joan sighed, wishing the happy woman would keep her voice down not wanting that Levi fellow to hear that she was a artist who was having problems. After all, he seemed like he was a classy business type of a man. If he was able to just throw a ten to Hange for a tea that wasn't even his then he must have been pretty well off -- Joan couldn't even do stuff like that with her normal paycheck from her paintings.

"I'll take my usual Hange, please."

Hange smiled and nodded as she went back to prepare Joan's tea. A few moments later Hange came back to the counter and placed her drink down. Joan was prepared to hand Hange the four dollars for her tea, but Hange shook her head and waved Joan's money away causing a slight confusion for the young brunette.

"Levi paid for it again."

She said cheerfully. Joan's eyes widened. Why had he done that again, but further more how did he know she was gong to come back again for the same thing?

"I think he wants to talk to you. You should at least go thank him for the tea."

Hange whispered, not wanting the quiet man to overhear her words. Joan placed her money back into her wallet and stuffed her wallet into her pocket. Picking up her tea she turned and slowly made her way to Levi's table. As she got half-way to the man his eyes glanced up from the -- now that she could see it better -- little black book he had out and was reading from it. Before she could see what it was that was written inside he shut it and put it back into his chest pocket and it disappeared just like that. She stopped at the edge of the small square table that could sit four people and looked down at Levi. As she started to part her mouth, Levi motioned his hand toward the chair beside her, across from him, and asked her to sit. Closing her mouth back she looked at the chair before slowly taking a seat down, her eyes cast down at the table and her cup of tea.

She had become extremely nervous now as she was sitting across from the rather intimidating man, and she sure did show it. Levi on the other hand just watched her from his leaned back seat. His silver gaze ran down her body seeing just how normal she dressed in compared to the others here in L.A. this was either a suit and tie or hooker type of town for women like her, but when he looked at her, he seen neither of that and from what he had over heard Hange say, Joan was an artist? Strange.

"I'd like to thank you for the tea. I didn't get a chance to thank you last time and this time. So, uh, thanks."

He watched her like a hawk. She was still refusing to look at him as her eyes gazed over to the wall, he wondered why she was having such trouble looking him in the eyes -- strange woman indeed. She seemed bashful but she was also straight forward and didn't stutter when she spoke so he ruled out that she was shy. Perhaps she was stuck up? No, she wouldn't have been so nice in thanking him for the tea. What was it about her?

"Of course I didn't pay for them just out of the kindness of my heart."

Joan noted that his voice was extremely deep just like last time, but holding a hint of something that she couldn't wrap her finger around. She finally managed to look up at the man and her brows frowned together.

"I wanted to get a chance to talk to you."

Red flags sprung up everywhere. Joan wasn't ready for a conversation with a man that she didn't know at all. She felt herself shrinking back into her shell as all she thought about was getting up and leaving to go back to her apartment. Levi noticed the tenseness in her shoulder and took note of it.

"You said the other day you spend a lot of time on the computer? What type of work do you do?"

"I don't really work on the computer. I research a lot of things that I find interesting. I'm a -- I'm a free-lance artist."

Levi raised a brow, there she had stuttered when telling him a bit about her life.

_Interesting._

"What type of art?"

"Painting and sketches."

" _Hmm._ "

His tone was rather soothing, but it did nothing to keep her calm right now. Her eyes were still looking everywhere else but at him and her fingers were tapping at the side of her cup.

"Pays well I'm guessing?"

"Well, it just depends I guess."

"Depends on the amount of art you push out and sell?"

"Yeah."

"How are your computer skills?"

"Um. Okay I guess?"

Joan peaked over at Levi from underneath her bangs that were parted to the side.

" _Why_ are you asking me?"

Levi took note of the strained 'Why' as she spoke. He blinked plainly as she finally made eye contact with him. Picking up his own cup he pressed it to his lips and took a small sip.

"You seem to be a rather drawn back woman, Joan."

And there it was this was where the red flags continued to rise with her. All his questioning, what was it going to accomplish for him? She felt her teeth clenching together. Her palms became sweaty as it was becoming hard for her to breath. She was trying to hard to prevent a panic attack right now. What was it he wanted from her? Maybe she should just tell him the real reason why she worked from her apartment? Perhaps it would get her away from a conversation with him? She parted her lips and took a small breath.

" _I hate people._ "

Levi's eyes flickered as he paused. He knew he had heard her right from the mean look she was giving him. He couldn't help but allow a dark smirk to grace his lips, causing her own eyes to widen from his reaction; clearly not the reaction she was expecting from him.

"I see. I'll see you later, Joan."

Levi almost whispered in his deep voice as he stood up from his chair taking his tea with him as he walked toward the door and left the cafe altogether. Joan felt her chest ease as her breathing returned to normal. What the hell had just happened? True she was startled by what had just happened.

_"I told him I hated people and he -- he just -- he smirked."_

 

 


	3. Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual warnings in this chapter.  
> I can't believe I've already gotten over 100 Views on this story! Glad to know that people are actually reading what I write!

* * *

 

Joan had decided to take a lazy day today. With her art not going very well she decided that she needed a break from everything that had happened over the last couple of days. She refused to leave her apartment too go get any more tea after the incident with Levi a few days ago. Needless to say it startled her to great extends and now she was on edge more than ever about going to the cafe. There was something unusual about the man Levi and the way he smirked at her when she said that she hated people. That's not the type of reaction someone would give to a reply such as that, at least not anybody that was right in the head.

  
Deciding that it was best to lock herself away she figured that in order to pass the time since she was unable to paint she would do a bit of sewing and reading. On top of being a freelance artist she was also pretty well off with the clothes that she made and sold online. Of course the clothing that she made and sold online didn't come anywhere close to the money that she made off of one painting. Still it was better than having to go down to the cafe for tea and having the chance of running into Levi again. She realized that Levi's had waited for her the last couple of days hoping to get a chance to talk to her in the cafe. So, who wasn't to say that he was down there waiting the last couple days again?

  
Of course she tried to think of it as it was all in her head, that Levi hadn't actually been waiting for her and that she had just had the bad luck of running into him again. What's a paranoid creeping and she decided to grab a book since she could no longer distract herself with sewing, that and she was running out of material, so she went to her chair and plops down on it opening up the first page of the cheesy French Revolutionary Romance novel.

  
As Time passed she decided that there were a few things that she needed so she paused for a moment from reading her book to go and fetch a hot cup of cocoa and a blanket that she could snuggle up into. Although she had discovered that it was rather hot out today from the window she had left open last night, she decided to turn on the air conditioner that sat in her window and closed any and all windows that were in her apartment enjoying the cold.

  
What she didn't expect however after she made her way back into the living room was to find something out of the corner of her eye laying on the floor in front of her door. She stopped for a moment and looked at the small folded piece of paper that was laying on her floor. She raised eyebrows not remembering having had paper anywhere over in that area. Becoming curious as to where it could have came from she made her way to the door leaned down and picked up the piece of paper between her two fingers.

  
She felt her blood run cold when she read the neatly written cursive font that was her name. She quickly look down at the door to see if there was anything else lying there. Someone must have slipped that note under her door when she wasn't looking. But who could it have been? Becoming extremely anxious she pushed herself towards the door and locked the chain and deadbolt to her door. She became extremely afraid that someone was lingering outside in the hallway still, needless to say that her paranoia was at an all-time high right now. She backed away from the door and look down at the piece of paper, her fingers skimmed over the edges of the paper as she re-read over and over again her name. Her hands were trembling, nobody was suppose to know where she lived accept for her parents and they were all the way across the United States.

  
Needing to know what the letter said she carefully unfolded the neatly folded piece of paper and blinked a few times having her eyes adjust to the very few black words that were typed up on the letter.

  
_"Stop trying to hide yourself away._

_Meet me in the cafe downstairs prior to closing tonight."_

_\- Levi_

  
Levi's name was the only written word on the whole paper, besides her name on the front. His signature was neat and clean with the way the lines flowed. Joan blinked a few times, how had he found out where she had lived? Then it dawned on her, her parents weren't the only ones who knew where she lived. Hange had brought up her tea to her before, so it must have been her who had informed Levi where she lived. Joan sighed, she really was not wanting to meet up with Levi after the last incident. It was weird how he had smirked at her after she had told him that she hated people. She kept replaying over and over again in her head the way he looked at her.

It wasn't right.

There was just something about him that sent chills down her spine and they weren't the good type of chills either. But what was she going to do now? Now that he knew where she lived and all thanks to the cafe worker downstairs she could not hide from him any longer. She thought to herself maybe she should just man up and go down to see what he wanted from her. Another part of her was angry with him as he knew that she was hiding from him, how could he possibly know that she was hiding from him? It was almost as if he could read her like an open book and she hated that. She wanted to keep herself locked away so that no one would ever want the chance to be around her she liked her privacy and she wanted to keep it that way to the best of her abilities.

  
But now she knew, she knew good and well that she was not going to be able to keep away from him. If he was forward enough to slip a note under her door and he would be forward enough to come up to her apartment after she hadn't showed up. She didn't want that. She didn't want the thought of being alone with no one to help her with a stranger in her apartment. She sighed knowing exactly what she had to do.

  
It was an hour till closing for the cafe downstairs and Joan  Had decided she would go down and meet Levi at the designated area in which she wanted to speak to her. As she walked inside he was once again at the same table that they spoke at the last time she was here. Hange was nowhere to be seen back behind the counter which was strange because the kind and loud woman was always there to greet her when the bell chimed as she entered the cafe. Levi sat there with tea in his hand and watching as the taller woman approached the table. She didn't have to be told to take a seat this time as she pulled out the chair and sat down in it across from him.

What she did next he hadn't expected, pulling out the note that was slid underneath her door she threw it down in front of him on the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

  
"I don't appreciate people knowing where I live and slipping notes under my door."

  
She informed him was a bold expressions among her face. Levi raised eyebrow this was certainly much different from his last encounter with her Kama she was being rather verbal unlike last time where he was having to twist her arm in order to get her to talk. Then again she did seem rather pissed off toward him which in turn caused him to have to keep a smirk in check.

  
"Well, I apparently didn't make my orders clear enough to my delivery boy. I'll have a little chat with him when I return to the office."

  
Her eyes widened as she was taken back. It wasn't Levi who had delivered a letter to her it was his delivery boy? So more and more people were finding out where she lived, she was going to have a serious talk with Hanje later about privacy.

  
"Don't tell people where I live. I don't want anyone knowing."

  
" _Oh?_ And why is that?"

  
She was amusing, she was starting to show a backbone behind that squeamish persona.

  
"I like my privacy thank you."

  
It was extremely hard for Levi to not smirk now. Her straightforward answers were very pleasing for him. She wasn't one to beat around the bush it seemed. When in all actuality she was far beyond anxious now and was getting to the point of being extremely pissed off from finding out this new information at that other people knew where she lived now.

  
"So it's a safe bet to say you've never been in any trouble before then?"

  
She raised a brow watching as Levi took a sip from his tea. He was watching her closely.

  
" _What?_ What are you some type of cop?"

  
He chuckled.

  
"No. Far from it actually. Just curious. You say you like your privacy so I was only asking from that if you'd ever been in trouble with the police."

  
"What the -- What is this a job interview?"

  
There was a gleam that passed by Levi's eyes as he placed his cup back down.

  
"Would you like it to be?"

  
" _Huh?_ " She paused, unsure about how to continue. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I came down here to listen to what you had to say. I'm not in the mood for games. If you're done then I'll be going -- "  
"I never said I was finished."

  
He scoffed causing her to stop in midst and from her chair. She looked at him wide-eyed and could tell right away that he was not pleased by her actions and decided to slowly sit back down. In the back of her mind there was a voice that was screaming at her to just get up and walk away, to not listen to anything else that he had to say to her, to get as far away as possible from this strange man. But for the first time in her life she ignored this voice.

  
"Look, I'll cut right to the chase. You're different. You're different from any other woman I've met in this shit for brains city -- "

  
Her eyes widened a bit, where had this suddenly come from? His voice had changed to a much darker sounding one and he was no longer being as polite as before.

  
"That's good. I like that. It's something I can use. Needles to say the last woman I had hired to come work for me lived a very open and social life. It wasn't good for business at all and I ended up having to 'let her go'. And then here you come waltzing in through those doors as quiet as a mouse. No criminal history. And you just want to live a private life. Those are all the things I need."

  
Joan tried her best to understand what he was talking about. So this was a job interview? That's what he had wanted to speak to her about was to hire her for a job? But what was the job and why her of all people? Surely there was other people who we're able to be just as qualified as her if not even more for whatever this job entails?

  
"I don't even know what it is you want from me -- "

  
"What I want from you is to say you'll work for me."

  
"But I -- "

  
Levi raised a hand to silence her.

  
"Listen. You said it yourself that you are a freelance artist which means you're used to working at home. You also informed me that money is an up-and-down situation for someone of your job position. If you take this job you'll no longer have to worry about money. And you can also continue to work at home in your own privacy."

  
She blinked, why was it he wanted her of all people so badly? And how much was he willing to pay her if she wasn't going to have to worry about money? And what even was the job?

  
"What's the job You want me to do that I can work out of my own home and apparently pays well?"

  
It was then Levi smart as he cupped his hands in front of his lips. She was starting to get drawn into what he was saying, she was actually starting to think about his offer. This was good, this was very, very good.

  
"Package sitting."

  
She blinked.

  
"Package sitting?"

  
He nodded slowly.

  
"My delivery boy, you keep in mind that already knows where you live, will deliver you packages that are unmarked throughout certain days of the month. He'll bring them to you and drop them off to you making sure to hand them directly into your hands. After that you'll watch the packages, keeping them sealed and hidden, until he returns and picks them up again."

  
"And that's it? Babysitting packages?"

  
"That's it. Babysitting packages."

  
Joan leaned back in her chair and looked at Levi. She wasn't completely convinced that it was going to be that easy. Babysitting packages that she had to keep hidden and we're on Mars raised red flags to her. Whatever he was doing, it had to have been illegal if he had asked if she had any history with the police.

  
"What's inside the packages?"

  
" _You don't ask that question_. All you need to know is what I've told you. So interested?"

  
She gave him and unsure look. If she wasn't supposed to ask what was inside the packages then whatever he was going to have hidden in her apartment was definitely illegal. She knew that there was something about Levi that struck her as strange, but she didn't know that it would have turned out to be something like this. Seeing that she seemed unsure Levi pulled out a white envelope and placed it down onto the table sliding it over to her slowly to where it then sat in front of her.

  
"If you're not completely convinced then perhaps your monthly pay will help."

  
She knew she shouldn't touch it. She knew that it had to be illegal money or something to that sort that he had pushed in front of her. But curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up and opened the envelope slowly only to have her eyes widen at all the hundred dollar bills that were lined Within. Her head flew up and she looked him dead in the eyes.

  
"That's two grand in there. That's what you'll be paid monthly for your job."

  
"Why me?"

  
"Why not you?"

  
"Because this is dirty money."

  
" _Oh?_ What makes you say that?"

  
"Because whatever is in those boxes makes you this money. And whatever is in those boxes has to be illegal for this here type of money."

  
Levi smirked, she catches on quicker than anyone else he'd known for this job.  he removed his hands from in front of his face and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his leg over one another and rested his folded hands upon his knee. He gazed at her with a look of what she would have guessed was amusement.

  
"You're very witty."

  
She said nothing to his comment and merely glared at him.

  
"So, what will it be?"

  
She blinked and looked back down at the money that was in her hands. This would cover her rent by three times and over. It was easy money, but it was dirty money. She looked up at Levi and he noticed the pause in her answer, but surprising him none the less.

  
"Make it three and we've got a deal."

  
Oh how that wide smirk came to play upon his lips.

_Oh she was going to be fun._


	4. The Packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Daddy Kink [But only used as a description] -- aside from some pervertedness that can be found from horse-face.

* * *

 

  
The next morning was not what Joan had expected it to be. There was a knock on her door in the early morning that caused her to wake from her light sleep. Wondering if it was the packages that Levi said she had to babysit, she climbed up out of bed and made her way to the front door.

Her PJ's were normal as a black men's tank top was presented on her body and extremely short short green workout shorts dawned on her lower half. Making her way past her kitchen counter she looked at her stove which the time read seven in the morning. She grown slightly to herself not realizing that the packages would have been delivered so early in the morning, but it made sense in order to keep the nosy people outside from seeing someone walking in with unmarked boxes into the building.

  
As she unchained the chain and unlocked to the deadbolt and turned the final lock on her door handle she opened up the door slowly to see blonde haired man in a black suit. He seemed very young and he had a strange shape to his face, it was extremely oblong but not in a bad way. It suited him. The man looked at her and she at him and it wasn't until she opened the door fully did she noticed the bag that was slung over his shoulder. It was a rather big duffle bag which she assumed this was the man that was supposed to be delivering the packages to her.

  
"Joan?" He asked, his eyes traveling up and down her body.

As he looked at her, he knew what his boss meant when he had said that this woman wouldn't have been suspected of anything if someone came poking their nose in places it didn't belong. She wasn't what you'd normally think when you would think of someone that was doing the type of work she was doing. Instead, you'd think of a rich looking babe that had a smoking hot body and that had a daddy kink. But, Joan on the other hand, didn't fit that description at all.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I'm Jean. I've got something for you."

  
He said as he handed her the duffel bag. As she took it she realized that it was rather light for what the size of it happened to be. She looked at the man who she now knew was called Jean and stood there for a moment longer, wondering if there was anything else that he needed because he continued to stand there and look at her in a rather strange way. She looked at him with a raised brow wondering what the hell he was possibly looking at so intently. It was then when she followed his gaze but she realized he was looking at her very large and exposed chest thanks to her shirt.

  
"Anything else?"

  
She asked, slightly annoyed now knowing exactly what the man was staring at. He smirked as he placed his hands in his pocket and looked back up into her eyes.

  
"Nothing else. Just _enjoying_ the view."

  
There was a loud smack that echoed through the hallway before the sound of a door slamming. Jean stood there looking at the closed door startled with a red hand mark that was smudged across the left side of his cheek. He gave a slight chuckle, figuring that it was going to be fun being the delivery boy to this woman.

  
Hearing the heavy footsteps of the man as they faded down the hallway, she sighed not knowing that the delivery boy that Levi was sending her was going to be such a pervert. It made her blood boil. She wasn't some piece of meat for others enjoy I meant, she was a human being for fuck's sake. Groaning she carried the bag to the middle of the room and placed it down onto her cream colored carpet. She looked around trying to figure out where the best place to hide these packages would be.

She walked over to the bookshelf that was in the right-hand corner of her apartment. She scan the shelves and didn't think that it would be best to hide them there or on the top of the shelf, that would probably be the first place that anyone would look if anything were to happen. Then walking back over to the bag she opened it up and noticed that instead of it being several small packages it was 3 rather larger ones.

Her brows grow together she knew that this was going to be much harder to hide than what she had expected it to be now seeing how big the boxes were. They were about the size of her head even though she wouldn't have thought they would have been that big, they were.

  
She made sure to handle the boxes with care because she was not informed as to what was inside of the boxes. She didn't know if it was breakable, flammable, combustible, or if it would just fucking kill her. But then again she didn't want to know. Levi had told her that it was best to not ask questions, so she figured that the less she knew the less likely you are to get in trouble for the whole ordeal.

It dawned on her, that Levi was actually a smart man. She scoffed having wondered why she was thinking about her new current boss right now when she needed to be hiding these damn packages. Looking around the room she knew that she didn't really have anywhere good to hide them.

She had a few paintings on the walls, but it wasn't like there was anything else there because the walls were brick. She looked to her kitchen and there wasn't much of hiding spaces there either, she had a bread box on the counter but that was about it. Her cabinets were about as barren as it came right now and she didn't know if putting these boxes in the cabinet with her food would have been a good idea. Hiding them in her fridge was also out of the question because she didn't want to damage any of the goods that were inside.

  
As she sat in the middle of the floor with these three boxes she moved her eyes away from the kitchen and to the computer desk that sat almost directly to her left. There was no way she could hide them in there either they were too big to fit in any of the drawers and it would have been stupid to hide them in there in the first place.

She sighed, not realizing that it was going to be this hard and also due to the fact that she had so little in her apartment to begin with. Then she looked to the couch it dawned on her that her couch was a pull out couch, but it had to be pulled out a certain way in order to access the hidden storage that was in the middle.

It was like a carved-out center. the bed folded down but if you didn't lift up on the bed as you pulled it down then you'd never know that the storage was there. She smirked, knowing exactly where she was going to hide these boxes now.

What she had them hidden away she picked up the bag that they came in and sat it over next to the closet that was right next to her front door. Walking over to the sink she decided to grab a cup and fill it with water, having a Brita filter on her sink due to the fact that the water wasn't all that cleanly in LA. She turned back to her living room after she was done filling her glass and walked over toward the chair that she had next to the couch.

She sat down in the chair and threw her legs over the arms well her back leaned up against the other. She sat there sipping water as her gaze moved over toward the painting that she still had yet to attempt to work on. Her eyes locked on with that single red line that streaked across the wide canvas.

  
It made her think of a lot of things and so many questions that lingered in the back of her mind.


	5. Big Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, no warning accept for the fact that there's swearing. All I can say besides that is -- have fun.

* * *

 

Joan sat there in the early morning at the cafe. Normally she wouldn't be up this early, but she had a restless nights worth of sleep. She decided that she needed her daily dose of tea in order to get her calmed down enough so she could take a nap throughout the day. So there she sat in the same Corner that she had met Levi in a couple weeks prior. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever assumed that a man that looked such as Levi would be into some really shady shit. He looked more like a business man, not someone who hired other people too babysit packages that were obviously illegal. After all the boxes were unmarked and they were slipped to her and such an odd way that it seemed he didn't want anybody else knowing that she had them, which drew the red flags as to it being illegal as to whatever was inside the boxes.  
  
On top of that he paid her $3,000 a month she had gotten her first pay the day that she agreed to do the job. She was able to pay her rent no problem now but was left with so much money that she didn't have any idea what to do with it. So her first thought, buy some fucking tea. She knew she couldn't be too obvious with her money, she didn't want anybody else seeing that she suddenly had bought expensive things with the cash she had. Even though she was using cash, there were still surveillance cameras everywhere. It might have just been her paranoia, but she knew how things worked, she watched enough crime shows to get the gist of how they could track down people spending large amounts of the same type of bills all of a sudden with no history of doing so in the past.  
  
As she sat there and sit on her teeth she knew there was one thing that she was going to buy and it wasn't something so uncommon as to what anyone else says owned. She was going to get a newer and nicer laptop, she really needed one since the one she had like to crash a lot and that made it hard for her to sell her clothes online. Not to mention needing a new laptop in order to keep in touch with her family. She'd never tell them about her side job for babysitting packages though, it would be best to keep them in the dark as much as possible that and she didn't want them to worry about her going into this type of business.  
  
She didn't bother to look up when she heard the chime of the cafe door opening. She didn't bother to look to see who it was that Hange greeted as they walked inside, figuring that they were just there for tea and not her. But, she was wrong on that aspect. Haven't heard back to the door she could only hear as they approached her table and that's when she turned around to look at the person who stood in front of her. She raised eyebrows as her arm was put over the back of the chair and her head was tilted up looking at the man before her.  
  
"Hey, it's you!"  
  
Joan said looking at the man who was the delivery boy to her apartment. She couldn't remember his name, but then again she hadn't really cared to remember his name.  
  
"Jean."  
  
He reminded her rather bluntly. He said, knowing that she hadn't even bothered to try to remember his name then again he was rather cheeky with her when he first met her. He slid over to the chair in front of her at the table and pulled something that was in a small package out of his inner jacket pocket and placed it in front of her on the table.  
  
"Boss thought it would be a good idea for you to have this in case he needed to get a hold of you for any reason."  
  
She blinked at the package a couple of times before she picked it up with her free hand, the other having the tea in it, and opening it up to see a flip phone inside. She looked back up at Jean who sat lazily across from her just looking her.  
  
"Pretty old tech there." she teased. "Haven't seen one of these since the 90's."  
  
"Yeah well, we've all got em. They're the easiest type of phone to destroy in case we have to get rid of the evidence quickly."  
  
Joan paused and placed the phone down slowly onto the table, Jean's words sinking into her mind.  
  
"I'm guessing it's happened a lot?"  
  
Jean just looked at her with a rather unreadable expression.   
  
"No, but it has happened in the past. Rival mobs find out certain information and we've gotta get rid of everything that could lead back to the boss as quick as possible."  
  
"I see."  
  
Her words were quiet and she fell silent after her reply. To think that rival mobs would even attempt to go against another mob member. She knew it wasn't uncommon, she watched the news constantly and had seen countless documentaries with war and mafias. But to think that she would someday be brought into that side of the world, she never would have believed it ever.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about yourself though. You aren't one to bring too much attention to yourself; which is why the boss hand picked you."  
  
"I guess?"  
  
She shrugs not really knowing what else to say. She was only as he said hand-picked because she never went anywhere, she never did anything to suspicious, she has social anxiety and was practically afraid to leave her apartment. That was the reason why she didn't draw any attention to yourself, that was the reason why Levi had chosen her was because he could keep an eye on her apparently.  
  
"Right, well, I'll see you later, kid."  
  
Jean said as he went to stand up from his chair, buttoning up his suit as he went to leave.  
  
"I'm not a kid." Joan muttered, catching Jean's attention causing him to pause next to her. "I'm fucking twenty-three."  
  
Gene's eyes widen for a brief moment. He never would have guessed she was that old, after all she always dressed in these odd superhero t-shirts or some type of weird Japanese style art. Either way he would have put her somewhere at eighteen or nineteen years old and not twenty-three.  
  
"I'll see you later, Joan."  
  
She didn't say anything else and merely went back to sipping on her tea as she played with the phone in her hand and heard the door shut which signaled that Jean had left.  
  
"Oh hey! That's a pretty old phone!"  
  
Joan looked up right in time to see Hange plop down in the chair across from her. The woman was smiling mad as she watched you slip the phone into your pocket.  
  
"Soooo~"  
  
"So what?"  
  
Joan asked, still sipping on her tea as Hange was looking at her wide eyed.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"My co-worker."  
  
"Oooh~ I didn't know a free lance artist has co-workers?"  
  
"Who do you think helps me sell my art?" Joan lied bluntly.  
  
She had gotten so good at lying in the past but it just came natural to her and it seemed that Hanje had bought into it.  
  
"But I heard him say something about a boss? I thought you were your own boss Ms. Artsy?"  
  
"Not my boss. His boss, the man that buys my art. Wanted me to have a phone so he could constantly check up to see how my works going since I've been slacking lately. Really fucking annoying if you ask me."  
  
Joan said as she finished her tea and stood up from the table. She looked down at the woman who was still seated and who wore the biggest smile she could possibly master. Joan rolled her eyes and walked over to the trash bin to put her cut into it. She didn't understand why she got a to-go cup if she was just going to sit there in the café and drinking anyway. But that's what she did, and that's why she was throwing the empty cup away. She put her hands in her pockets and walk to the door exiting the cafe without saying much of anything else except getting her goodbye to the woman that worked there, and heading back up to her apartment.   
  
When she got inside she shut and locked the bottom lock but didn't bother with the other two. Walking over to the counter top of the small island that separated the kitchen from the living room she tossed the phone down onto it and looked at it and tensley. It was small and black and of course a flip phone. Flipping up the front of the phone she went to open the contacts and realize that there was none entered. She raised eyebrow obviously realizing that he was supposed to contact her not the other way around. She sighed closing the phone and putting it back onto the counter before turning around and heading off to the bathroom.  
  
She went to her small square light bathroom and pulled out her toothbrush from the inside of the cabinet. She kept it in there due to the fact that she didn't want the germs from a toilet contaminating the bristles and then brushing her teeth with them. As she started blushing she thought she heard something in the living room if she stopped and listened. There she heard it again. Her heart started racing and she could hear the pulse in her ears. Spitting out what toothpaste she had in her mouth she quietly opened her bathroom door and listened again, somebody was at her door.  
  
She tiptoed to the end of her hall and and put her head around the corner realizing that somebody was jiggling the handle on her door very slightly as if trying to get inside. Her heart was racing and she looked all around for something that could be used as a weapon and kicked herself for not locking the deadbolt and the chain and she came inside. She didn't really have anything that could be used as a weapon, all except for the small toothbrush that was still in her hands. Suddenly the door opened and three masked people came inside.  
  
Her breath hitched as she realized that the three men that entered her apartment were armed with weapons. They noticed her right away as they came into the apartment and shut the door behind them. They're still the three figures masked in all black as they just looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she wouldn't leave there bodies.  
  
" _Where's the packages?_ "  
  
The deep voice called out from one of them. Her heart was racing, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"We have to get rid of all the evidence that could lead back to the boss."  
  
Jean's voice echoed in the back of her mind. Her eyes glanced over for a split second to the phone that was on the counter. And in an instant she found herself throwing her body onto the counter at the phone before she opened it up and snapped it right in half with all the strength she had. Chucking one-half one way and the other half the other, she turned back to the three men that stood there watching her.  
  
The man that stood in front slowly started his way toward her as he waved for the other two to go search her apartment. She felt herself backing up into the corner between the island and the wall. Her eyes were wide as the man approached her and held up his gun as to show her exactly what he had and was willing to use if needed. The sounds of furniture and other objects in the room fell brought her back to the realization.  
  
 _She was fucked._


	6. Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Violence, Gun Violence, Death Threats, Immense Swearing -- And and whole lot of fucked up dark shit happens.

* * *

 

_ _

_She was fucked._

  
That was the repeated thought that screamed in the back of her mind. She looked around as the masked figure kept walking forward slowly, a gun in his right hand being held up to show her not to do anything stupid. But of course, Joan was one to do stupid things under pressure. She suddenly had tunnel vision that focused on the gun. Then, suddenly, she gripped the toothbrush tightly in the palm of her hand and launched herself off the wall and counter.  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, which drew the attention of the other two men that was turning her apartment upside down. She rushed the man and made sure to grab his wrist with the gun in his hand. She seemed to stratle him as she used her body to fling the both of them about in the living room. She thrashed him around, he was skinny and shorter than her which helped her advantage.  
  
She managed to throw him around to the point where she bashed his elbow down onto the counter top and he dropped the gun over the edge and into the kitchen. She made sure to keep his back to the other two, knowing that they'd shoot her if they got the open chance. But the other two at the other end of the room just stood there and watched as their third man got thrown around like a rag doll.  
  
She was screaming so loud it was confusing the man, he had his gun then he didn't, now he was having to stop her hand that held the toothbrush in it from having his eye stabbed out.  
  
"O-Oi! Don't just stand and watch you idiots! Help me with her!"  
  
He gave a high-pitched scream as he went to fall back into the wall at the opposite end of the room that held the kitchen. The toothbrush came in contact with his cheek, he screamed out as it brushed up hard enough to rip open the skin enough to have it bleed. It didn't take long after that for the other two men to grab Joan by the arms and drag her off the man that laid there shocked and in pain up against the wall.  
  
She screamed and thrashed around in their hold as she went dead weight and onto her back. She kicked her feet wildly, kicking one of the men in the balls and having him lose his grip on her enough for her to pull her arm from his hand and punch him in the face, sending him stumbling backward. With only the last guy holding her and now having a free arm, she repeatedly beat the shit out of his chest with her fist as she thrashed around.  
  
He grunted and groaned, but she couldn't free herself from him. Then, the man she had managed to get with the tooth brush came up and grabbed her feet while the other man came back that she had kicked in the balls and grabbed her other arm. All three of them pinned her down onto her back.  
  
They all held her there, while the man who she couldn't get off her started screaming in her face dozens of questions.  
  
"Where are the packages!"  
  
" _Fuck you!_ "  
  
He lifted his arm and his balled fists came in contact with her jaw.  
  
"Where are the packages!"  
  
She spit in his face, he hit her again.  
  
"Where the fuck are the packages!"  
  
"Suck my dick, _asshole!_ "  
  
Three more times into her face. She left her head lopped over to the floor, feeling her face swelling up but she was too pissed off and had too big of an adrenaline rush to feel the pain right now.  
  
"Alright, if you won't tell me where the they are then answer me as to who you work for!"  
  
"Your mother. Motherfucker!"  
  
This caused her to give a low laugh that erupted into a much larger one. They all stopped, she didn't get hit anymore as the three men just watched as she finally lost it. She was laughing at them after they had pinned her to the floor and had just beat her. They looked to one another for a moment, exchanging glances not really knowing what to do next.  
  
"Get her to her feet and put her up against the wall!"  
  
The main man shouted, having all three of them push her up onto the wall. She stumbled forward and hit the wall hard. She coughed as she continued to give a low laugh as she heard a gun click. Her hands spead out wide against the brick wall of her apartment. It looked like this was the end of the road for her, they were going to kill her and mess up her nicely cleaned cream colored carpet, damn.  
  
"If you don't tell us where you've hid them, we know good and well they're here, I'll blow your brains out all over this wall."  
  
"Fucking get it over with then."  
  
There was a pause and she heard someone coming over to her. They grabbed her shoulder and flung her around to where her back was up against the wall. The man that was holding the gun, the man that was calling all the shots, he looked at her with narrowed eyes behind his black mask. He put the barrel of the gun underneath her chin, making her look straight into his eyes.  
  
"This'll all be over if you just tell us where they are. We'll take them and leave, it's not like you've seen our faces, we've got no real reason to kill you. What? Are you afraid your boss is going to kill you?"  
  
She clenched her teeth as she pushed her head forward, inches away from touching noses with the man now. Her eyes held a fire that was burning deep with her -- he noticed.  
  
"I'm actually a person with vanity, unlike scum like you. Thinking you can come in here and beat the shit out of me. Thinking you can scare me with your fucking guns and threats. When I'm asked something of someone, I don't fucking squeal like fucking pig I'm looking at right now. Now, if you're going to fucking shoot me, then **_shoot me!!!_** "  
  
The man seemed almost like a statue as he stood there, not doing anything. Finally he removed the gun from out from underneath her chin and took a step back. Aiming it, he noticed that she tensed up, thinking that she was getting ready to tell him where packages were hidden, but she was tensing up not because she was scared but because she was pissed off.  
  
Pissed off that something like this was happening to her all because she allowed herself to get fucking sweet talked by that man Levi in a cafe over a cup of fucking tea. She gritted her teeth together when she noticed his pause.  
  
" ** _Do it! Fucking shoot me, you piece of shit!_** "  
  
_**BANG**_  
  
Her eyes slammed shut and she squealed out, surprised by the loud noise and expecting some type of pain. But, the pain never came. She peaked open an eye and noticed that he had shot her, but had he missed? She opened up the other eye and looked at each side of the wall, neither side had a bullet whole from what she could see. Then it dawned on her.  
  
_The round was a blank_  
  
Her body relaxed as she stood there shocked and blinking like an idiot at the three men in front of her. The man holding his gun smirked as he turned toward his buddy.  
  
"Did you get all that boss?"  
  
You watched as the man he was talking to pulled out a touch screen that was lit up. Her heart stopped, what the fuck was going on?  
  
" _Yeah. I heard everything._ "  
  
She gasped, the voice on the other end of the phone, it was Levi. She stood there as the three men went to remove their masks and put away their guns. All three of them smirking or smiling like idiots.  
  
"Wh-Wh-Wh -- What?"  
  
She was unable to speak properly. She had just come within an inch of her life, and it all seemed to have been a fucking set up?  
  
" _Did she break the phone?_ "  
  
"Yeah boss."  
  
" _Hand her the phone._ "  
  
The man holding the phone stepped forward and held it out for her to take. She raised her shaken hand and grabbed the phone, trying to calm herself down so she didn't drop it.  
  
" _Joan._ "  
  
"Y-Yeah?"  
  
" _Good work. The three men in front of you work for me. Eld, Gunther, and Oluo are part of my select team that I've hand picked. I sent them to test your loyalty to me, to see if you'd give up the packages and squeal or if you'd keep your mouth shut and die instead. Needless to say, I'm surprised._ "  
  
She swallowed hard as she looked up from the phone and at the three men before her eyes went back down to the screen.  
  
"Just for shits n giggles, what would have happened if I would have squealed?"  
  
" _They would have killed you._ "  
  
She figured that much, she didn't even know why she had to ask. She chuckled lowly, but loud enough for Levi to heard on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I'm guessing it wouldn't have been anything new? I mean, you've probably had people fail in the past?"  
  
" _The woman I told you about in the cafe, last one that we had to "let go". She was one._ "  
  
Damn, that's fucked up.  
  
"Glad I didn't disappoint then."  
  
She was rambling and she knew it. She pushed her lips together as her eyes softened and she sighed lightly.  
  
" _Hand me back to Eld._ "  
  
The man that had handed her the phone reached forward and took the phone back. If her heart wasn't racing a thousand miles an hour she probably would have passed out by now from sheer shock, she didn't even know what was keeping her on her feet right now to be honest.  
  
" _Gunther, have your men clean up the mess you made before you leave._ "  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The man that had held her at gun point up against the wall said right before the call ended. The screen went black which showed that Levi was no longer on the other end of the phone. Gunther looked at the other two men before shooing them away to clean up the mess that was made.  
  
"I'm actually surprised myself."  
  
He said, drawing her attention toward him and away from the two that was cleaning up the mess that was made.  
  
"I don't think we've ever had anyone that didn't spill everything to us."  
  
Her lips parted, surprised as could be.  
  
"Y-You mean -- you mean that I'm the first person that's never..."  
  
She stopped dead in her sentence and allowed it to fade. Was she honestly the only one crazy enough to not give them the information that they were coming after?  
  
"I think you're the first person that also didn't cry and beg for their life!"  
  
Eld called out from across the room as he placed the books back up on her shelf. Oluo scoffed from the other end of the room, his cheek still hurting from where she had ripped open the skin on his cheek with her toothbrush.  
  
"Definitely the most craziest woman we've ever had to deal with! A toothbrush!? Seriously!?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and her voice came out into a high pitched squeal.  
  
"Sh-Shut the fuck up! Don't point a gun in someone's face if you don't want retaliation!"  
  
"Wh -- Hey!"  
  
" _Shut up Oluo!_ "  
  
Both men called out with amusement in their voices.  
  
The next half hour was spent cleaning up Joan's apartment. It was crazy how she never would have imaged something like this to ever happen to her. Someone that was such a locked away person. Someone that had never done a bad deed in all her life.  
  
She'd be lying if she didn't say she slightly enjoyed the rush it gave.


	7. Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. Just enjoy the socially awkwardness that Joan gets thrown into in this chapter. Finally, Erwin baby is here <3

* * *

Joan was given a new phone before the trio had left the other night. Levi was indeed impressed with the woman, but that's why he had picked her. She seemed like the type that didn't give a fuck about life or the people in it and that made him believe that she would keep her mouth shut. And if she hadn't, he'd just have to kill her like he did everyone else in the end that double-crossed him.

  
And maybe that was why, now, she was face to face with a much large blonde haired blue eyed man as the both of them sat on a park bench together. Joan was tense as could be all the while thinking to herself as to what the hell she was even doing here with this man in the first place?

  
She had gotten a text from Levi to meet someone at the park across town in half an hour. She hadn't expected it to be the man sitting next to her. He was extremely handsome and Joan couldn't help herself but to think about everything that lead up to this moment in her life. She had learned that the man's name was Erwin Smith and he was one of the right-hand men that worked for Levi.

  
But why was he here and why were they sitting together on a bench in the park? Simple, this was Levi's way of _"apologizing for the incident the other day."_ and apparently they were to spend the entire evening together doing whatever it was that she wanted to do.

  
It had been well over half an hour.

  
She hadn't said a word to the man.

  
He hadn't said a word back to her.

  
They had been sitting in silence for the last half an hour, on a fucking park bench, silent.

  
This was not how she thought she'd be spending her day at all. Her jaw still hurt like hell after last night and then she was thrown into this last minute and it fucked her up completely. Her anxiety had been on the rise as she prayed that he wouldn't try to start a conversation, luckily he hadn't so far. Hell, she wasn't even allowed to leave without him following her. He had explained to her that he was ordered to stay with her the whole day and so he had to do as he was told.

  
" _God damn it._ "

  
She muttered under her breath. But apparently it was just loud enough for Erwin to hear her because he turned to look at her with a raised brow. She quickly hid her face and embarrassment with her hair as she looked away from the man. Her hands stuffed in her hoodie pocket as the spring air pushed up their way from the pound that was just down hill of them on the walking path where they sat.

  
"If you'd like we can go somewhere else?"

  
His voice was deep and it caused chills to go up her spine. Fuck Levi and his so called "apology". This wasn't an apology, this was pure torture. How could he even think about sending such an attractive, muscular, blond hair, blue eyed, suit wearing man to spend the whole day with her? And that voice -- fuck everything.

  
"Sorry, if you're bored you can go."

  
She told him quietly. He rolled his eyes but it went unseen by her, only hearing his deep chuckle.

  
"For the last time, I'm not going anywhere."

  
"But you are bored."

  
"No? Did I say I was bored?"

  
"Well, you didn't say you weren't bored."

  
"I'm not bored, Joan."

  
She felt him shift on the bench, probably situating himself into a more comfortable position.

  
"If you want to sit here on this bench all day then that's what we'll do. We'll enjoy the nice day we've been given."

  
She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was smiling down at her. Why was he smiling? Why did his smile look so sincere and real? She turned her head away again and thought for a moment.

  
"Are you -- um, are you hungry by chance?"

  
She asked, kicking herself for being the size she was and asking if he wanted to get something to eat. Really, she couldn't have thought of anything else but to ask him if he wanted food? Another deep chuckle came from his throat as he refused to take his eyes from her.

  
"If you were hungry, you should have said so in the beginning."

  
She felt her cheeks heat up even more from the embarrassment she felt. Why did she have to be so self conscious about herself? Why did she have to have social anxiety? She huffed and pushed herself up from the bench, still refusing to look at the man who was still sitting.

  
"Erm -- Is there anywhere you'd like to eat or know of a place?"

  
She asked. He stood up finally which made her look at him for a moment. God damn he must have been at least six-three or even taller than that.

  
"I know of a place I think you'd like. Here, let me walk you back to my car."

  
She gulped, trying to calm her nerves as he held out his arm for her to take. Why was he being such a gentlemen to her? Hesitantly she reached around and took hold of his arm as he lead her back to his car. When they got to it her eyes widened at just how posh it looked. It was jet black and a VW which seemed to be like the newest model that had just came out.

  
She wondered just how much money it cost to buy it and here she was getting ready to sit inside it. Unlocking the car, Erwin held open the door to allow her to slide inside and closed the door once she was inside to get in himself on the driver's side.  
She looked around, afraid to touch anything, it was so fancy. Nearly everything was touch screen and the sun roof was a bonus. Not to mention the seats were leather and everything matched with it's polished black look.

  
When Erwin got inside he put his seat belt on and she followed his lead. Turning the car on with the push start button -- she couldn't get over just how fancy this all was -- everything lit up like the fourth of July. The sound the car made was almost a purr that was music to her ears.

  
"I like your car -- she's really sexy."

  
Erwin looked at Joan out of the corner of his eye and gave an amused chuckle.

  
"Thank you. But, she?"

  
"Well, yeah, every man treats their car like a woman -- um, so she?"

  
He had to admit he understood what Levi meant when he told him that she was very amusing. She seemed rather shy and timid, but after listening in on what had happened last night -- yes, he was in Levi's office listening to everything that Levi's men put her through to try to get the information out of her -- he knew that she had a much darker side to her if you messed with her the wrong way.

  
_"Very amusing indeed."_

  
He drove them both to a rather casual dinner joint. He didn't want her to worry about being too under-dressed for where he would normally go out and eat -- her T-shirt, hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers would have had her sticking out like a sore thumb -- and decided she'd like to eat here.

  
As Erwin parked and was preparing to come around to the other side of the car to let her out, she had already opened the door and got out by herself. She noticed his charming smile as she closed the door and gave him an odd look.

  
"You enjoy your independence don't you?"

  
It came out as a tease, but she got the hint that she was suppose to wait for him to open the door for her. She looked away from him again, not wanting him to see the small look of panic on her face, knowing that she had done something that he wasn't expecting.

  
"Sorry, I was raised that way."

  
"Well, can't say I blame you."

  
He held out his hand for her to walk beside him as they entered the restaurant. He held open the door for her and they both went inside.

  
As the time went on she became less tense and found her day to be a bit more enjoyable. Erwin was actually a really nice person -- from what she'd seen so far -- but she kept having to remind herself that he was part of the same orginization that had her held at gun point last night. She didn't even want to think about what he was capable of doing if he was Levi's right hand man.

  
She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as the two of them enjoyed each others company and ate the food that they ordered. Joan was careful to not spill anything on her shirt, not wanting to look like a fat slob in front of Erwin. He picked up on her carefulness and only smiled, knowing she was still nervous but didn't understand why.

  
After they were done, Erwin had gotten a message from his touchscreen -- apparently the higher-ups all had touchscreens, made sense since they were harder to get to -- and informed her that he was needed else where so their day had to be cut short. She understood, he must have been a very busy man.

  
He took her back to her apartment and this time she allowed him to open the door for her. He smiled and held out his hand for her to take, which she did, and he helped her out of the car.

  
"Didn't wanna leave ya hanging this time."

  
She answered sweetly. Erwin chuckled as he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a goodbye kiss upon her skin. Her face must have turned 50 shades of red by his actions and he only chuckled.

  
" _I hope to see you again soon, Joan._ "

  
She was at a loss for words so she only nodded. In all honesty, she hoped to see him again soon as well. He was charming and really seemed to allow her to be herself without getting upset over it. She watched as he drove away down the street. She released a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. Turning away she decided she needed some tea right now.

  
Heading inside the shop, Hange greeted her right away. But, she noticed that there was also someone else that was there and had his eyes right on her. His silver gaze was locked on her body that moved through the store up to the counter.

  
She avoided his gaze as she ordered her drink. After a few moments of waiting and feeling Levi's eyes on her, her drink had came to the counter. She paid for it and debated for a split second on what to do. In the end, she decided to just leave and go back to her apartment. There was no need to speak to Levi after all, right?

  
She wondered if he had seen everything that happened outside between her and Erwin as she climbed up the stairs to her apartment.

  
Truth be told, the man did see _everything_ that had happened.


	8. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings.  
> Really the only reason why I'm able to update so much so often is because of my notes that I've written for "Keys" in each chapter. I swear rough drafting works wonders!  
> Please, please continue to enjoy! I really love writing this AU so much.

* * *

It had been six months since Joan had been working for Levi. She had been hiding the packages in the storage compartment in her couch and would then give them back to Jean when he came to pick up one package at a time. Over the last six months, Joan had managed to buy that new laptop that she needed for work and keeping in contact with her family.

On top of buying a newer and better sewing machine and even a stitcher for making her job easier. She started buying better food too, but that was about the extent of her spending. She had so much money saved up that she didn't have any idea what to do with it. She was content with her normal -- that's a laugh -- lifestyle that she lived.

Sometimes she would end up sending some extra money to her parents since they had always helped her out in the past. It only felt right to do so their lives could be a bit easier as well.

It was almost three in the afternoon when Joan felt a buzzing sensation coming from her pocket. The work phone that Levi had sent to her was going off with a text message alert. Reaching into her pants pocket she pulled it out and flipped it open and reading the text as she stood in the middle of her kitchen.

_"Meet me at the park same bench where you and Erwin sat for nearly an hour._

_Don't be late, brat._

_\- Levi"_

Joan blinked at the last bit.

_"Brat? Really? That's not very professional... I'm not a brat."_

Joan felt her lips twist up into a small smirk, she couldn't deny the fact that it was kind of funny that Levi would call her that when she was far from it. Then she raised a brow, wondering which bench Levi knew her and Erwin sat on and for how long. Then it dawned on her, he probably spoke to Erwin after their little time together.

She frowned for a moment, wondering just how much Erwin had told Levi about the whole event, wondering if he informed the short man about just how awkward she had been the whole time. Sighing, she knew she couldn't worry over it now she had go get her butt to the park and see Levi.

She made it to the park in about fifteen minutes by bus. When she got there, Levi was already casually sitting there waiting on her. She walked over to him, the wind picking up and chilling her slightly as the Fall weather coursed up her body. She was thankful for wearing the hoodie and blue jeans.

He was sitting there with his leg crossed over the other and leaning back with his arm slung over the back of the bench. It wasn't until she got closer to him did he turn to look. She took a seat down next to him, her hands still in her hoodie pockets, but she made sure to sit down far enough away from him to give space between the both of them.

Levi gave her that harsh and somewhat board glare look that he gave everybody. She had learned by now that it's just how he looks, not allowing it to bother her anymore. He always held a stern face and she didn't understand why -- probably trying to act like the boss.

"I've heard from Jean you've been doing a good job keeping out of trouble and keeping the packages safe."

He said, lolling his head to the side as he looked at her. She looked back, watching his bored expression as they looked at one another.

"Really?"

"He said that you don't even let him see where you've hidden them. Why is that?"

"Their my responsibility to keep safe?"

Her reply was left sitting there in the air. Levi didn't say anything further about the subject and moved on right away.

"Why don't we take a walk."

It wasn't a question, but a command. Levi took his leg off the other and removed his hand from the back of the bench as he stood up and started walking away. Joan quickly followed after the shorter man as they walked through the very deserted area of the park. She could hear children running around and laughing somewhere else on the other side of the pond that separated the walkways.

The two of them walked till they came to a large stone bridge that went over the walkway where they were. Levi stopped right underneath it and leaned his back up against the cold stone and crossed his arms over each other, looking out at the trees that were losing their leafs this time of year.

"It's occurred to me that you've already proven your worth."

Joan merely blinked, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I want you to work in one of my warehouses instead of just holding onto the packages. You'll be in charge of shipping, making sure that the packages go out to where they need to go and get there on time."

Joan was taken back. Was Levi promoting her? She'd only been hiding packages in her couch for $3,000 a month and suddenly he wanted her working in a warehouse? And what the hell was this whole spew about her "already proven her worth" that he had said?

"The pay is better, about two grand more. You'll be expected to be there every late night till the early dawn. So, what do you say?"

Levi finally turned his head and looked at her, looking for any type of reaction she would give him. She seemed confused and rather startled. He learned alot about her these last couple of months. He already knew that she hated people -- she made that very clear, and she almost never leaves her apartment. So, he was curious as to if she'd end up taking his offer since she'd be having to do all the things he knew she hated.

She stood there with her hands still in her hoodie pockets and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

She paused, that was the same reply he had first given her when she had asked that question when he had wanted her to work for him. The same reply. She didn't know what to say, her eyes transfixed on Levi's gaze.

"If I were to refuse?"

"I'd drop you completely."

This shocked her and caused her eyes to widen. He'd stop her work completely and let her go just like that? Why was he pushing so hard for her to take this new position? Why did he want her so badly for this position, surely he had more experienced personal that would be better suited for this job.

"You've got the right talent for this type of field of work. You're witty, strong willed, and you don't back down in dangerous situations."

He told her, almost as if he was reading her mind. He pushed his body up off the wall and walked over to her. She stood her ground and watched him as he stopped right in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly when his hand reached up and took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, lowering her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"You're ready for the next step, even if you don't think you are, I believe you're ready."

She gulped harshly and her cheeks heated slightly. Why did he have to be so pushy and acting like this right now? She could see his facial features so clear being this close and it caused her to be so uneasy and awkward right now.

"I'll give it a try." she managed to say without stuttering, "If you really believe I'm ready?"

Levi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as the ends of his lips twisted up, but it faded quickly after he released her chin from his grasp.

"Good, I'll have Jean pick you up tonight and bring you to the warehouse."

He said while walking away from her. She watched him as he walked away. She watched as the wind picked up again and played with his hair and the scarf that he had around his neck for the colder weather. He walked away from her and her eyes never left his body as he left.

Leaving her there in that tunnel alone with her thoughts.

 


	9. What We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Drugs, Mentions of Drugs, (Hot Erwin and Levi) -- Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was as Levi had told her. Joan was picked up by Jean later that night from her apartment and was drove to the warehouse where she'd be working from now on. Jean tried to make small talk to the woman, but it didn't seem to go very far which caused him to drop it all together. Joan noticed that the warehouse was located not at a dock like you'd normally think of something like this, no it was actually located in the heart of LA.

"This is a pretty risky place isn't it?"

Joan asked getting out of the car by herself. Jean was already walking to the doors, not bothering to help her like Erwin did when they spent time together; it was a mental note she made in the back of her mind. Jean just gave her a stranged look as they approached the large docking doors to the building.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, it's right in the middle of LA pretty much."

Jean only laughed as they strolled in through the doors. Joan also noticed that the doors were heavily guarded with men and guns that weren't able to be seen until you walked inside and got into the center of it all.

Her mouth gaped as she noticed all the boxes and the assembly line that they had going on. She'd never seen anything like this before. The whole building was pretty much like a hanger for planes, but it was filled with workers and boxes instead. As they walked more inside she noticed the assembly line they had set up and the different colored pills that were sliding out on them and being sorted out as they went.

_"I knew it! Illegal drugs!"_

Joan noted. They were all different colors. Blue, Pink, White, Mint Green -- it looked like somebody puked up a rainbow in here and it was being sorted into different unmarked boxes.

"This is the admissibly line. This is where all the product gets sorted out and put into their right boxes." Jean went on to explain. "Over there is where the shipments come in and there is where they go out."

Jean looked over his shoulder to Joan as she seemed to be taking in everything around her. She followed him through the warehouse and they came to some metal stairs that lead up to the second floor. A office door sat there to the right of the stairs and Jean knocked twice on the door. There was a voice on the other side of the door that granted him to enter. Opening the door, Jean lead Joan inside and she found Erwin and Levi both in the office.

Levi was sitting on a large couch that was laid out in the middle of the office. It was plush and seemed like it was black leather, but she couldn't really tell from here. A white fur rug rested underneath the couch and a coffee table sat upon it in front of the couch. The room held filing cabinets to the left of the desk as the desk itself sat to the left side of the door, facing out toward the couch in the room.

Erwin glanced over from Levi, they must have been talking about something but stopped as soon as the knock came. Erwin noticed the woman and stood up from his desk, walking out from behind it and toward the woman.

"Ah, Joan, welcome."

Erwin greeted the woman, holding out his hand for her to take. Once she took the hand he shook it with his strong grip before dismissing Jean. He shut the door behind him as he left the three alone in the room. Erwin placed his hands behind his back as he stood there still smiling at the woman who decided to come tonight.

"Levi informed me that he was giving you a promotion. Well done. It's not often people catch his attention in the way you have."

She glanced over to Levi quickly before looking back over at Erwin. Levi was sitting there casual like, a tea cup in his hands sipping away at it with his leg crossed over one another and relaxing back into the seat.

"Well, it was either take the offer or be dropped completely. Honestly, I enjoy living."

Erwin looked at Joan rather confused by her last comment then it dawned on him and a smug smile came to his lips as he glanced over toward his partner in crime.

"You're horrible you know that?"

Erwin chuckled, causing Joan to blink as she was confused with the situation. Levi lowered the tea cup enough to glare at Erwin from his spot.

"It was the only way I know she'd take the offer. She's a brat after all."

There he goes again with suddenly calling her a brat. That's at least twice now he's done it since meeting her. She wondered what made him call her such a harsh and untrue name. Erwin merely shook his head and held up his hand motioning her to take a seat next to Levi. Joan was hesitant at first but found her feet moving to the couch and sitting at the far right of Levi, not daring to look at him as she sat there.

Erwin walked back around behind his desk and picked up some papers and shuffled through them.

"You'll be in charge of shipment. Your job will entail that the right products go to the right clubs and sellers. It's fairly easy and for someone like you it should be no task at all."

He complemented her? She closed her eyes for a brief moment before reopening them and shifting on the couch slightly.

"Since I'm in charge of shipment now, may I ask what we are shipping out?"

"Ecstasy."

Levi said from beside her. Her eyes widened and she looked at him and noticed that his eyes were on her. They had been on her the moment she entered the room. She turned her head away slowly and looked back over at Erwin who was finished looking through his papers and was now walking toward her. He handed her a paper and she looked at it closely.

"That's the shipment information. We've got three clubs and about half a dozen sellers. Everything you need to know is here on this paper."

Erwin stood there with his hands in his pants pockets as he watched her reading everything over carefully.

"You can read it all later."

Levi spoke up again as he placed his tea cup down on the coffee table in front of them. She looked at him curious.

"You won't actually start till tomorrow night. We just wanted to give you your paperwork tonight so you could have it all memorized by tomorrow night."

She nodded, not really knowing what else to say or do. She lowered the paper down onto her lap and looked between the two men that were on both sides of her. She started to feel awkward as their gaze was on her like a hawk. Why did they both have to be staring at her like that?

"Tonight we're going out."

Levi said again, leaning forward on the couch while still looking at her. She looked at him, his silver gaze locked onto her own dark ones.

"What? Going out where?"

"In celebration of your promotion of course."

Erwin said, a smile playing to his lips.

"Just a casual night out for drinks is all."

Levi reputed. Joan felt her stomach twist as she removed her gaze from his, not really knowing if she wanted to go out to drinks with the two of them. She was afraid it would end badly and she'd say something stupid or something to piss off the two men and that was something she did not want to do to either one of the powerful men.

"You're not backing out of it either."

Levi continued, almost as if he had sensed her unease of not wanting to go. She looked him in the eyes again and seen that she really had no choice in the matter. Suddenly a large hand came down onto her shoulder and gave her a reasuring squeeze.

"You've got nothing to worry about. We'll go some place quiet where we can all relax and just have a couple of drinks."

She looked over to Erwin, seeing that the man was much nicer about the whole thing than Levi. Finally she gave a long sigh, showing that she caved into their demands.

Needless to say, both men were highly amused later that night.


	10. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Drugs, Selling Drugs, Language, Sexual References -- Thank you guys for the 12 Kudos and over 370 views already!!   
> Please enjoy the story!

* * *

_The hangover was real._   
  
That much she knew to be true. Shuffling around in her bed, Joan groaned as she sat up and pushed the blankets down around her legs. She tried her damnest to wet her mouth, cotton mouth was a bitch. Her eyes were still heavy and the light slightly hurt her eyes. It wasn't that bad of a hangover, but it was enough to make her question her whole life up to this moment.  
  
Why had Erwin and Levi suggest they go out for drinks? Why couldn't she have just went back home and been the hermit she was instead? Because when they went out, she became anxious and to hide that anxious part of her she drank just a bit too much. She remembered every clearly, so she wasn't under the table intoxicated, but enough for her true colors to show.  
  
She was embarrassed, knowing that she had turned into a talkative fool probably annoying both men. She groaned why, why her? Suddenly a buzz drew her out of moments of questions as she turned to her table where her flip phone laid. The outside screen showed a little message, which she knew was from Levi.   
  
She froze, what did he want to say to her now? Was it about last night? What was going to happen? Was he pissed with her and annoyed by how drunk she had gotten? There were so many worry some questions floating around in the back of her mind. She sat there for probably ten minutes just watching the little message icon on her phone before grabbing it between her fingers and flipping the top up and clicking on the message.  
  
 _"Meet me at the park tonight around seven, brat._

  
_There's something I need to talk to you about._

  
_Don't be late._

  
_P.S. Make sure to not dress like shit._

  
_\- Levi"_  
  
Joan re-read and re-read the last line probably a hundred times. She blinked, feeling the pit of her stomach starting to bubble up with heat. She frowned deeply and threw her phone back down onto the table and kicked the blankets off her feet while swinging them over the side.  
  
"I do not dress like shit anyways."  
  
She muttered with hot cheeks and pushed herself up from the bed. It was only three in the afternoon now so she had plenty of time to dilly-dally and clean a little bit of her apartment up prior to meeting Levi at the park.  
  
After her little cleaning spree, Joan checked the time and seen that she had enough to get in a shower and to pick out her 'not shit clothes' -- apparently.  
  
Joan felt anxious it was true -- when did she ever not feel anxious -- as she walked through the nicely lit up park path. She was wearing her darkest pair of pants she owned, along with a nice and dark long sleeve T-shirt that didn't hold any logos. Her shoes were a nice pastel purple, they were the only ones that actually matched the outfit. As she walked, she had wore a long black trench coat -- her father's old coat.  
  
Coming to the bench where she and Levi had met prior she noticed the man sitting there under the light poll on the bench. When she approached him and stopped, he gazed up over at her and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Thought I told you to not dress like shit, brat."  
  
It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Joan felt her heart drop, it wasn't her fault she didn't own any nice clothes -- well, it was, but that was besides the point wasn't it?  
  
"I'm sorry. These are the nicest ones I own."  
  
She admitted quietly, not even sure Levi could hear her. She was looking down at her feet, refusing to look the man in the eyes. She heard him sigh and scuffle up from the bench.  
  
"Tch, no need to look like a fucking kicked puppy. I was expecting this to happen, which was why I told you to meet me here at seven. Come with me."  
  
He ordered, causing her to lift her head and watch as he walked past her with his hands in his pockets. She blinked, he was expecting this to happen? What the hell was that suppose to mean? She followed him back to where he had parked. They walked in silence much like she and Erwin did when they walked to his car.  
  
Needless to say, Levi's car was just about like Erwin's car. It was a different model and make, but it was slick black and had almost everything that Erwin's had. She gulped when Levi held open the door for her to slide inside.   
  
He didn't waste anytime driving to where he was headed. They were going back into the heart of LA almost, and it really shocked Joan as to where they were going when Levi pulled out front of a large and fancy looking clothing store.  
  
Getting out of the car first, Levi came around and opened the door for Joan, helping her out of the car.  
  
"I see Erwin has you trained already."  
  
Levi muttered. Joan felt her breath hitch, so Levi had seen everything that day Erwin had dropped her off?   
  
_How embarrassing._   
  
Walking inside Joan felt her mouth gape as she looked at all the pretty clothing that they carried. The inside of the store was completely cream colored and the floors sparkled.  
  
Right as soon as they came inside, a clerk rushed to greet the both of them.  
  
"Monsieur Ackerman! What a surprise! How may I help you today?"  
  
The clerk said while welcoming Levi warmly. I blinked, not knowing that his last name was Ackerman till right this moment. Levi seemed un-amused -- as always -- and nodded his head toward Joan.  
  
"She needs something for dinner tonight."  
  
Joan felt the wind being kicked out of her. She had no idea Levi was going to be taking her out to dinner tonight. She felt her cheeks warm as the clerk looked her over with a quick glance. He seemed to be sizing her up almost before he smiled.  
  
"But of course! This way Mademoiselle -- "  
  
"Rome."  
  
"Mademoiselle Rome! What a lovely last name! Now, if you'll just follow me, we'll find you something nice to wear that will fit your lovely curve figure you have."  
  
Joan felt her cheeks heat even more. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or was actually complementing her figure. It was true she had curves, but she also had the fat that would usual come with them for someone her size.  
  
The clerk brought her back to the dressing room and basically shoved her inside as he informed her to wait and left for a few moments before returning with a very pretty black dress. The straps on it had a layer of wavey fabric and it was extremely smooth. The dress looked like it would come down to her knees, which meant it hid the fatter part of her legs.  
  
"Here, try this one on! I think it would _vous cherchez sexy sur vous_!"  
  
Needless to say, Joan didn't catch any of the last bit that he had told her. She blinked and as he left she tried on the dress. Slipping into it she found that she was almost unable to zip up the back part. She twisted her body back, left, and right till her fingers finally reached the back and it was zipped.  
  
She sighed deeply and looked at herself for the first time in the mirror. A deep blush came to her face as she noticed just how nice the dress looked on her. A knock from the outside of the dressing room pulled her back into life and out of her thoughts, it was only seconds till the clerk opened the door and screamed loudly, causing Joan to stumble backwards with her hands to her chest.  
  
She looked at the clerk, he almost seemed as if he was going to cry.  
  
" _Incroyable_!! You look so good!! Oh you must get that one! Oh Monsieur Ackerman~"  
  
The clerk nearly sung as he grabbed Joan and walked her out of the dressing room in the dress she wore. Joan noticed Levi speaking to one of the other clerks that was behind the counter. He seemed very bored until he turned to look at Joan, when his expression changed. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her walking out in that black dress.  
  
Her already large breasts were pushed up thanks to the way the dress was made and the rest of it clung to every little right curve that showed on her body. He had never seen her without extra large clothing on that swallowed up her curves, he hadn't even known she had any to be completely honest. But when he seen her there, his shocked expression turned to a cunning smirk.  
  
"For once you don't look like shit. She'll take that one."  
  
Levi said turning back to the other clerk and pulling out his wallet and handing them a large stack of hundreds. It then dawned on Joan, just how much did this dress cost and why was Levi paying for it?  
  
"Go pick out some shoes as well and hurry up about it."  
  
The clerk beamed as he pushed Joan toward the shoes helping her get the correct size to fit her and Levi paid for those as well. Black little flats -- Joan wasn't about ready to pick out high-heels -- to don with her little black dress.  
  
"Merci et revenez Monsieur Ackerman!"  
  
The clerk said as the two of them left the store. Levi held open the door for Joan as she was careful about sliding into the car again this time now with the dress she wore. She gulped after she noticed Levi staring at her out of the corner of her eye prior to him shutting the door.  
  
They didn't drive to much further down the street, taking a couple of turns here and there, until Levi had came to the spot where they were going to eat. A man came to the car and opened the door for Joan, allowing her to get out and then went around and took the keys from Levi. Levi then escorted Joan inside the fancy looking joint.  
  
It was a nice type of dark setting Joan noticed as they were escorted to the table. They were taken to a booth that was located in the corner away from the other people that were in the restaurant. As Joan slid into the booth she was handed a menu, which she thanked the waiter.  
  
"Can I start you off with a drink? We just got in a new shipment of wines."  
  
"Bring your oldest bottle of Sémillon and two waters."  
  
Levi replied as he looked at the menu with a lazy look. The waiter smiled and excused himself as he went off to fill the order. Joan's eyes gazed over the menu and was quick to notice one thing -- there wasn't any prices on anything. She mentally kicked herself, not wanting to spend a crap ton of money on fancy food.   
  
True, Levi paid her five grand a month now, but she had yet to get that money from working her new job and she hated spending a lot of money on one thing -- mainly food. Finally she decided that she'd have the Duchess Potatoes, that didn't sound like it would be too expensive.  
  
The waiter came back and took their order. To her amazement, Levi was very clear about how he wanted his order, taking almost three minutes to order one item. It shocked Joan, but the waiter didn't seem to mind. After he was done with Levi, he turned to her.  
  
"Oh, I'll just have the Duchess Potatoes."  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
The waiter asked, writing down the simple order he had gotten from her.  
  
"Ye -- "  
  
"No."  
  
Levi spoke up. She looked to the man who didn't seem all that thrilled with her order. The waiter turned back to Levi as he told the waiter that Joan would be having three more things on top of her Duchess Potatoes, the other three being the same thing Levi had ordered for himself. With that done, the waiter left to go fill their order.  
  
Joan felt embarrassed that Levi had done that and she wanted to know why he had done so.  
  
"I'm paying for it so don't worry about the prices. You're not going to eat just one thing and look like an idiot while I eat a four coarse meal in front of you."  
  
She cringed, his words were harsh as he looked at her, but there was slight amusement in his eyes which was strange to see.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Shut it. If you're going to work for me then you need to learn how things work around here."  
  
She nodded, knowing that he wasn't all that pleased with her right now. She hadn't dressed nice enough and it caused him to have to go out and spend money on her new dress and shoes. She hadn't ordered right and he had to do it for her. She gave a quiet sigh to herself, she kept fucking up one way or another.  
  
"Now, the reason why I brought you out was to talk to you. Since you're in charge of the warehouse shipments now, you need to know something about the competition of the clubs in this town."  
  
"Competition?"  
  
"Competition in our products we push." he was talking about the drugs, "We've come to find out that our clubs are losing customers because the other clubs are starting to sell their inventory for a fourth of the price of ours cheaper. I was wondering if you had any ideas as to what we could do to improve our sales?"  
  
She felt put on the spot. She sat for a moment and thought.  
  
"How much does it cost to make the inventory and the amount?"  
  
"For one shipment to make it cost about three and a half grand. When we get there we sell it for triple the amount it cost for one product. We push out a hundred product to each club."  
  
She thought for a moment, he told her in such a weird way she had to repeat what he said in her head a couple of times.  
  
"So, it cost almost twelve dollars per item. Which makes you sell them at around thirty-five in the club? Have you ever thought about doing a two and one deal?"  
  
Levi raised a brow, amazed with her quick math work and her sudden idea.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, your product is used in the clubs right? I imagine that ninety percent of the time after the club your people go home in couples. What if they had a product to take home to use later that night on one person? When they buy two, they get a third one and it's all only a hundred dollars? Cut the cost of the third one by a couple of bucks?"  
  
Levi sat there and listened to every word that fell from her mouth. He was amazed, normally anyone else he would have asked had suggest a buy two get one free or half off -- Joan on the other end was the only person who rounded off the weird six fifty that was left.  
  
It also made him think about how she knew that they go home in couples and continued to fuck well into the night after the club. What was she trying to pull when she added in that small detail?  
  
" _Do you want to fuck me?_ "  
  
The words flowed out of his lips before he could think twice. Joan's cheeks warmed and her mouth gaped widely. Had she just heard him right? Did he just ask her if she wanted to fuck him? She blushed fifty different shades it felt like on her face. Levi sat there amused, seeing the woman blush like that.  
  
"Because you asked me a question and I answered it?"  
  
" _Do you?_ "  
  
"No! You're my boss!"  
  
Her hushed cry caused him even more amusement. He loved how he could push the buttons of this woman and she'd give the most humorous replies.  
  
"Just checking. No need to get offended, brat."  
  
He said with a roll of his shoulders. Joan closed her mouth and refused to look him in the eyes anymore later that night. Which lucky for her, their food arrived shortly after that and the two of them continued to eat in silence.


	11. Gun Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaa!? 20 Kudos and almost 600 Reads!? Thank you guys so much!!   
> Please continue to enjoy and make sure to share this story with others who you think would like it!  
> No Chapter Warnings -- I've stopped doings the whole "Drugs, Drug Dealing, ETC" warnings because you guys should all know by now. I mean Joan works in the fucking warehouse where they distribute the drugs now.

* * *

 

Joan had been working the warehouse for the last couple of months.

She managed to get things done quick and easy. Changing up a couple of ways that it was ran made great improvements and made it that much easier and safer to run for everybody. The delivery boy Jean, seemed to gloat a lot about how Joan was one of the first actually great workers that he'd known first -- prior to Levi finding her of course.  
  
"Jean, your shipment today will be these two bags, but of course with your new means of transportation it should be rather easy for you now."  
  
Joan said flipping through her clipboard and pointing with her pen toward the two bags.   
  
True, Jean use to have to do it all on foot with one big bag normally dressed as a business man. She thought that drew far too much attention toward him. Now, he had a different look to him all thanks to Joan and a much easier way of getting around. He looked more to his age, a collage student who road a bike.   
  
Jean laughed to himself, moving the glasses over his eyes that he now wore in order to look the part of that collage boy who road a bike.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you Joan that you're amazing?"  
  
Joan didn't miss a beat, ignoring the flirtatious tone that was present in Jean's voice as well. She scribbled something down on her clipboard while looking at each individual packages.  
  
"A few times now, yes. It seems to be a growing complement that everyone here seems to grace me with."  
  
She didn't see the large smirk that rested on Jean's lips as she was walking about and making sure the boxes went to the right places.  
  
"Erm, excuse me Miss. Rome?"  
  
Without looking up Joan continued to write down some numbers as a small blonde walked up to her holding some papers.  
  
"Yes, Armin, what can I help you with?"  
  
The assembly line was moving right along with boxes coming in slowly across it, she had to make sure to write down each of the last four numbers down on the paper if they were new, if not she'd just check them off as they came rolling through.   
  
Today, they were greatly ahead of scheduled ever since she had managed to get the okay to re-rout packages on different lines -- no longer tangling orders that were meant to go to the clubs with the ones that were to go to a warehouse for holding or go out to the dealers on the streets.  
  
"Miss. Rome, I have more order papers from Mr. Smith."  
  
Jean stood there leaning up against some boxes watching as the smaller and rather frigidity boy handed Joan the papers and she looked over them quickly before handing them back to Armin, who gave her a confused look.  
  
"Erwin hasn't written off on these yet. Also, stop calling me "Miss. Rome" it's Joan, Armin."  
  
Armin seemed baffled as he took the papers back and quickly hustled off in a frantic way as he rushed back upstairs -- having grabbed the wrong papers apparently.  
  
"Haha! See, that's why you're so like able here! Our last boss would have slapped Armin for something like that!"  
  
Joan stopped writing on her clipboard and glanced over to Jean. She gave him an unamused look and her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"I don't deal with violence toward others especially for a simple mistake as the wrong type of paperwork. Armin made a mistake, I corrected it, we move on."  
  
Her eyes then went back down the the papers.   
  
Jean took that moment to look Joan up and down. She wore a short sleeve shirt and really tight blue jeans. She had always kept her hair short ever since he'd known her, but now that it was winter she allowed it to grow out and had it wrapped up into a pony tail which allowed her neck to be exposed. Her shoes were converse, black ones, which gave her the look of someone who didn't work in a warehouse that dealt with drugs.  
  
He blinked, watching as she moved around, she was fast at her job and she always made sure that she was on time every night and that the orders were always either ahead of schedule or done when needed.   
  
She never flaunted the improvements that she brought to the warehouse, which included longer break periods for everyone -- allowing them to have lunch even -- and had even made it equal pay for the very few women workers they had here.  
  
Jean couldn't help but think just how amazing and equality pushing she was toward everyone here, even if she didn't know the person, which she didn't know a lot of the workers here. But she made sure that everyone was treated with care.   
  
He didn't know how she had managed to do it, but there was a rumor going around that she had her own pay cut for two months or so to get things jumped.  
  
"Hey, Joan, so I was thinking are you seeing anybody right now?"  
  
Joan was listening to the way his voice changed to this type of conversation. She felt her body tense slightly but kept on moving so Jean wouldn't see it happen.  
  
"I don't have time to see anybody right now, Jean. With my night job and sleeping in all day I'm not really into the whole dating picture right now."  
  
She was trying to think of a way to let the guy down softly, and it seemed to work after he replied her with just an "oh" and seemed to drop the subject, thankful to her.   
  
She hated awkward situations like this and just the thought of dating a flirt like Jean -- it never crossed her mind. Not that she didn't want to date someone, she thought it would be fun to eventually move in with someone she cared for and she wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
But then when she thought about having to be there with them constantly and having to live up to their expectations as a girlfriend that stopped all thoughts about it all right there. She didn't want to have to constantly think about all the little things she would have to be doing. 'Am I doing this right? Do they like it that way? Will they get mad if I?' It was just something that constantly nagged at her.  
  
And that was the reason why she was single at the age of twenty-four.  
  
Another birthday she had spent by herself this year. But that's how she enjoyed it. She stopped celebrating her birthday long ago, but if she were still living close with her family she'd know they would have thrown her a party.  
  
"Miss. -- I mean, Joan?"  
  
Armin had returned but this time he didn't have any paperwork in his hands. Joan stopped her work for a moment to look over at the young man and gave him a confused look.  
  
"Yes Armin?"  
  
"Mr. Smith wants to see you up in his office. H-He wants Mikasa to take over for you for now."  
  
Joan placed her pencil into it's spot on the clip and about that time Mikasa had made her way from the back of the assembly line to where Joan's job was located. Joan handed Mikasa the board and walked past Jean, who then turned to Mikasa and Armin to ask what was up, neither one of them knew the answer.  
  
Joan knocked on the door and was given the okay to enter the office. When she walked inside she seen Erwin was standing at a filing cabinet and was putting a folder away. His back to her but he seemed to know who it was, he had asked for her after all.  
  
"Joan, take a seat please."  
  
She did as she was told and took one of the two seat that were stationed in front of his desk. Erwin closed the drawer and turned back to her, but instead of walking back behind his desk he came to the corner where she had taken a seat and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest and looked down at her with a soft gaze.  
  
"That was good work catching that I hadn't signed off on that paperwork."  
  
"You were testing me again?"  
  
Erwin smirked, knowing that the woman was smarter than she allowed other to be, which was why he liked her so much.  
  
"Just checking up on you. I can't go out on the main floor all that often so I have to find creative ways to make sure you're all doing your jobs."  
  
Joan smiled softly as she twiddled her thumbs that rested in her lap. She had gotten use to Erwin enough to not be so uncomfortable around him.  
  
"I felt bad for Armin, he seemed scared I was going to reprimand him."  
  
"Well, our last shipment's manger wasn't a very nice man. Give Armin a few more months and he'll get back to being his old self."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I did ask you to come up here for a reason didn't I?"  
  
Erwin's soft expression was then replaced with a hardened one. Joan raised a brow, wondering what the conversation was going to be about with the way he looked at her now.  
  
"It's come to my attention and others as well that you don't pack."  
  
It took Joan a moment to figure out just what Erwin meant.  
  
"I've never had a reason to carry a gun."  
  
"I believe working in the drug dealing business calls for a good reason. Do you have any experience in handling a gun?"  
  
"I've fired shotguns and hunting rifles before, but not hand guns."  
  
"You're going to have to learn. Luckily, I can provide you with a "license to open and close carry" but the gun will be an unregistered gun. That way if you get stopped by police you'll have all the proper documentations so they won't have to check the gun registration."  
  
Erwin shifted ever so slightly on the desk, turning his body more toward Joan as he spoke to her about his plan. Joan sat there and listened, wondering why this was such a big deal to Erwin and the "others" since nobody here in LA knew her accept for Hange, and Hange didn't even know what she did for a job besides painting.  
  
"I never really enjoyed guns."  
  
"This isn't something that we can really over look, Joan. Don't worry, we'll give you the proper training on a hand gun so you won't seem so unsure about having to use it if needed."  
  
Joan kept thinking about Erwin's word for the rest of the night. Their meeting was basically about how she'd been doing and the whole carrying a gun deal. After the long night was over she could finally go home.   
  
She allowed Jean to take her home in his car, he had been taking her to and from work since she started. Once she had gotten home she knew the first thing she was going to do was cook something yummy to eat and go to bed.  
  
It had been a longer night than usual for her and her body showed it. Sighing she fished out her keys and opened her apartment door and stepped inside. She threw her keys down onto the counter that was right to the right of the door as she walked inside and kicked off her shoes at the door.  
  
She yawned and pulled off her shirt up over her head and tossed it off into the living room as she walked toward the bathroom having to suddenly pee. But, as she came out into the middle of her living room she jumped off to the side and yelped as she seen a figure standing in the corner of her living room looking at the unfinished painting she had left unattended for months.  
  
 ** _"Jesus fucking Christ!! What the fuck are you doing in my apartment!? How the fuck did you get inside!?"_**  
  
Joan shouted, pissed that he had scared her so badly as she stood there with her hand over her chest and holding herself up against the island counter as she tried to catch her breath. Silver eyes looked her way with his own shocked expression, not having thought he would have scared her that bad.   
  
He moved away from the painting and walked over to pick up her shirt that she had thrown onto the ground and tossed it back to her so she could put it back on -- wouldn't matter anyway he already seen her plump breasts.  
  
"Erwin told me that he had spoke to you about learning how to use a gun. I figured now would be the best time for you to learn."  
  
Joan shook her head after she replaced the shirt back over her body. Her heart rate finally settling down to a normal beat.  
  
"Levi, how the hell did you get inside my apartment?"  
  
"I have my ways, Joan."  
  
He said, his shocked expression gone and now a slightly amused one sat there upon his lips.


	12. Shot Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gun Violence  
> Whaaaaa -- I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I was in Sandusky Ohio at a convention last week!! But, I promise that there will be more updates to come very soon! Thanks for all the views, kudos, bookmarks, and comments!!

* * *

 

Joan returned into the living room from the bathroom to find Levi still standing there in the middle of the living room waiting for her. It didn't seem like he had really moved from his spot, but she knew better then to estimate the older man that stood before her. When she returned from the bathroom she had changed from her usual work outfit into something more comfortable.  
  
A black tank and some short pajama bottoms that came up to her mid-thigh. As she walked, her little curves were really able to move freely now, giving Levi a show of just how she looked. He had only seen her exposed once similar to this -- which was the dress -- but this left much less to the imagination.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
Levi spoke up, his eyes coming back up from Joan's body to meet with her eyes. She glanced else where in the room, perhaps a random wall or what not, Levi couldn't really tell where her eyes went from there, but it didn't really matter to him.  
  
He made his way to her and unlatched a gun that he had hidden by his breast underneath his jacket. Joan looked down to the gun and watched as Levi emptied the round and showed it to her.  
  
"It's twelve rounds before you have to refill. You load it like this," Levi pushed the round back up into the bottom of the run and pulled the neck of it down and then held it up in front of Joan's face with the barrel facing toward the ceiling. "Now it's loaded and ready to fire."  
  
Levi's gaze was harsh Joan noticed. She also noticed when his hand came and slipped around her body to turn her back to his chest. She felt his left hand slip around her body slowly up to rest on her waist.  
  
"Stand like this."  
  
Levi muttered into her shoulder blade. There was a such a height difference between the two of them that it was almost funny to think that Levi was actually older than her. She seen the gun come before her body as Levi held it out toward her, she took it between her fingers and her body tensed.  
  
Levi placed his hand on the inner side of her right side and then graced up her arm. He pushed his fingers forward down her extended arm and helped her to straighten out her arms. Her held the gun with both hands, Levi didn't need to tell her to do so -- this wasn't her first time holding a gun after all.  
  
"Make sure your feet are spread apart a shoulder's width to help you balance. If you're not ready, the recoil will take you off your feet, which you obviously don't want."  
  
He muttered into her lower shoulder, feeling his lips grazing across her exposed skin. She couldn't ignore his lips that ghosted across her hot skin as he spoke, it was causing her mind to roam ever so slightly.  
  
"Maybe falling on my ass will save me though?"  
  
She joked, knowing that Levi hadn't found it funny after his hands came up and gripped her wrists rather harshly.  
  
"Do you think death is funny?"  
  
His voice was harsh almost as if trying to figure out why Joan was making such a joke while holding a gun.  
  
"I would be lying if I say I wouldn't laugh in the face of death."  
  
Joan chuckled lightly at her own words. Levi left her body all together and in a brisk moment turned her around and took her to the floor. A yelp of uncertainty left her lips as her back hit the floor and the gun slid from her fingers across the cream colored carpet.  
  
Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Levi, who had pinned her to the ground by knocking her over and holding tightly onto her wrist down by her sides.   
  
She blinked slowly, looking up at his face that was almost hidden by the silhouette of his dark hair that curved around his face. His piercing steel eyes were narrowed and looking at her with almost an intent to kill -- at least that's what she had thought.  
  
"You are terrifying and strange -- do you realize this?"  
  
Levi's words echoed through the apartment. Joan blinked, not really sure how to react to his comment.  
  
"I'm just a fucked up girl, living a fucked up life, in a fucked up world."  
  
Her lips moved without thinking. Levi's eyes widened slightly from their narrowed position. She watched as his gaze shifted quickly all over her face before they fell onto her lips. She swallowed softly, not really knowing what to expect now.   
  
Then he started to lean down slowly. Joan felt her heart racing, what was he doing? Doing the only thing she knew to do she turned her head away from his face and toward her painting.  
  
"Please, Levi..."  
  
Her almost silent plead stopped the man that was hovering so close to her cheek now, she could feel his hot breath fanning her face. She could feel as he breathed a few times on her skin before pulling away slowly and then completely removing himself from her body. She listened as he walked over to his gun and picked it up from off the floor and put it away.  
  
"You should finish it."  
  
Her eyes turned toward Levi as she propped herself up on her shoulders with a questionable look, only to see that Levi was staring at the painting that she had started on so many months ago the day she first met him. Levi didn't even bother with looking at Joan as he left his words hanging in the room as he seen himself out of the apartment.  
  
Joan felt herself breathing again and wondering to herself what the hell had just happened. She shook her head, she needed some tea right now. Scooping herself up off the floor she grabbed a black jacket that was hanging on the wall next to the door and put her arms inside both sleeve before zipping it up and heading down to the cafe.  
  
When she went inside a shiver went up her spine, it was colder out than she had thought in the early morning. The bell chimed informing Hange that Joan had arrived for some tea. The brunet smiled largely and laughed a welcome her way.  
  
"Soooo~ I seen Levi leaving your apartment just a few minutes ago. Wanna tell me what he was going up there?"  
  
Joan rolled her eyes as she waited for her tea at the counter and snorted.  
  
"He was informing me that I hadn't done something right and was there to show me."  
  
Joan's mind went back to the gun and the almost kiss from the short man.  
  
"Oooooh~ And is that why you're slightly red on the cheeks?"  
  
Hange snickered, but quickly quieted down. Joan had her eyes closed and her head turned to the side, not seeing what it was Hange was looking at right now that made the woman shut up.  
  
" ** _Joan get down!!!_** "  
  
Hange screamed as she tugged the woman up and over the counter and threw her down onto the floor harshly. Joan screamed out as loud popping sounds could be heard and everything that was on the counter behind them flew off in every direction. Joan screamed and put her hands over her ears to block out the loud sound that echoed all around them.  
  
Then, another loud pooping sound came from where Hange was sitting. Peeking open an eye Joan's eyes widened instantly when she seen Hange shooting a gun at whoever it was that had been shooting at them. Then it was over just as quickly as it started, there was a sound of a car taking off and speeding down the street.  
  
Joan was sitting there shaking, covered in tea and coffee, as she watched Hange lean over to ask if she was okay. Joan could only nod, terrified about what just happened. Hange cursed under her breath and pulled out a phone and hit a number that was on speed dail.  
  
"Hey! Boss! My cafe was just shot up! What? Yeah, Joan's down here? No, she's fine, she fine!! Boss -- what are we gonna do now? Huh huh... yeah? Well, yeah of course I shot back!! No, they got away. Silver car, BMW, couldn't get the plate numbers..."  
  
Joan sat there with her hands resting over her knees as she listened to Hange talking to whoever it was on the other line. She looked down to the gun in her hands, why would Hange need a gun? Hange worked in a cafe, why, what was going on?  
  
"Yeah, no, I'm sure she's fine Levi just a little shaken up."  
  
 _Hange said, and it all made sense after that._


	13. Rival Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter, but I know I owe you guys a couple of chapters since you've had to wait a while for an update.  
> Please enjoy and remember that reviews and kudos make me happy!

* * *

 

The police showed up and an estimate of the damage was taken. Although Hange was fuming over her poor cafe, Joan had her thoughts on bigger problems.  
  
Not only was Hange's cafe shot all to hell -- but so was Joan's apartment. She wasn't even allowed inside due to the fact that the police had yet to deem it safe to enter and it was a crime scene now as well.  
  
"What happened Hange?"  
  
Joan asked as she was wrapped up in a bright orange blanket sitting on the back of an ambulance still in her pajamas while her vitals were being taken by the EMT-B. Hange sighed deeply before she pushed up her glasses.  
  
"I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore."  
  
Hange shrugged, giving the woman next to her a smile of reassurance. The EMT-B took the vitals and wrapped up shortly after Hange spoke, giving the two a moment alone. Hange sighed and looked at what was left of the glass shattered, broken building.  
  
"That was one of our rival gangs that decided to shoot up the place. My guess is that they found out that Levi took tea here and hand heard he was here earlier -- just not in my cafe. They came shot up the place and left."  
  
Hange explained as Joan shrugged off the blanket, not really feeling any better with it on her even though it was cold outside.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Joan asked, "Why didn't you tell me you worked for Levi?"  
  
Hange's eyes gazed upon Joan's filth covered body from where she had become soaked in coffee and tea. A long line ran across Hange's lips, showing that she wasn't happy when she looked at Joan.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you worked for Levi?"  
  
"You can't answer a question with a question!"  
  
Joan huffed, annoyed that Hange wasn't answering her question and instead she tried to sweep it under the rug. Hange gave a slight smile before her shoulders gave way to the chuckle.  
  
"No, I'm saying, it's for the same reason you didn't tell me you worked for Levi."  
  
Joan's eyes widened. Hange hadn't told Joan that she was working for Levi, because it was her job. Joan's gaze lingered on the destroyed building and sighed.  
  
She was glad that she wasn't holding the drug for Levi anymore -- it'd be a little hard explaining to the cops why there was three packs of date drugs in her couch -- she felt her heart flutter just thinking about all the trouble she'd be in right now.  
  
Then her eyes looked to the windows of her apartment and her mouth gaped slightly. What would have happened to her if she hadn't been saved by Hange in the cafe? What would have happened if she was standing up in her apartment or by a window when that would have happened?  
  
"You're scared."  
  
Joan glanced over at Hange, who was looking right at the startled woman. Joan shook her head which confused Hange.  
  
"No. Not scared. Amazed."  
  
It was Hange's turn to look startled. Out of all the people she'd ever met, she'd never heard of anyone coming so close to death being amazed.  
  
"So, this rival gang who are they?"  
  
Joan asked, wondering what else was in store for her since she worked for Levi and apparently this gang was showing their face to her now. Hange crossed her arms over her chest as she took a seat on the back of the ambulance next to Joan, her gaze lingering on her poor building still.  
  
"They're one of the only gangs around here with the balls to mess with Levi and us. Mainly because of their leader -- he's the type of man who doesn't fear Levi."  
  
"Why is that? Levi's pretty intimidating with his crew isn't he?"  
  
"Normally yes, but to the man that's trained Levi and shown him everything he knows, Levi isn't all that fearful toward him."  
  
Joan paused, looking at Hange with a strange expression. Tilting her head forward, she tried to look Hange in the face, only to have the woman continue to look at the building.  
  
"Hange? What do you mean this guy, this leader of the rival gang, this person taught Levi all he knows?"  
  
" _He's my uncle._ "  
  
The sudden voice startled Joan enough to where she jumped. The deep voice that came from her right startled her, she was so intent on Hange that she hadn't even noticed their sudden guess.  
  
" _Boss! Look what they did to my poor shop!_ "  
  
Hange shouted, jumping up from the back of the ambulance. Levi ignored the frustrated woman and kept his harsh gaze on Joan -- causing the woman to want to crawl away and hide after being caught talking about him.  
  
"The man of the rival gang his name is Kenny Ackerman; he's my uncle."

Joan sat there for a moment longer before her brain was able to process what Levi was telling her. She had no idea that his family was all involved in this line of work, but it didn't surprise her in the least.

"But -- why are you rival gangs if you're family? Doesn't family usual stick together in the maf -- "

"It's not that simple. And this isn't the place to talk about it right now."

Levi interrupted before Joan could continue any further. She blinked, he was right there were too many wandering ears that could be listening to them when they shouldn't.

"Get up, I'm taking you some place to shower since you're covered in filth and don't know how to dress properly."

Levi continued as he turned around and headed back toward his car which was parked off to the side of the shoot up. Joan dropped the blanket on the back of the ambulance and a shiver ran down her spine. She turned to look at Hange, who was flustered about her cafe as she was shouting and yelling at police to be careful with her stuff as they carried it outside. Joan shook her head feeling sorry for the poor woman, but then remembering that she too worked for Levi just the same.

Joan swallowed hard, wondering just who else worked for Levi that Joan knew.


	14. Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
> She was in big trouble. Catching the eye of one of the Biggest Mob Bosses in L.A. wasn't something she wanted to do. And it all happened over such a casual cup of tea.  
> [Levi x Chubby!Original Character x Erwin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Prostitution/Paid Sexual Acts  
> Holy Crap we're almost to 1,000 views on this story!!! Thanks so much everyone!!  
> 38 Kudos, 5 Bookmarks, and 3 Comments <3  
> Thanks for Enjoying so Much!!!!!

* * *

 

Joan knew that there would be no other way around it. Levi had taken her to get her body cleaned from all the filth that had covered her poor body, making it sticky and smell horrid. As he explained to her that she would have to find some place that was safer for her to live, it dawned on her; she was getting into some deep shit.  
  
Although she had her worries, wondering about if this rival gang knew what she looked like -- probably -- she wondered if things like this would happen in the future. She wasn't scared, merely worried about running into trouble. She had to admit that it did give her a rush of excitement knowing that she'd have to relocate due to this, but her anxiety was through the roof.  
  
She didn't know if she'd be able to go through the application process again just to find a new place to stay, she didn't know if her nerves could take it. Having to sit there and go through so many different questions, background checks, pay history -- it was making her sick to her stomach just thinking about it all.  
  
She sighed, knowing that she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. But, she wanted to avoid the stress at all costs so setting up in a motel would be the best thing for her to do right now. There weren't any question accept for the money, which she certainly had plenty of now. She had been saving up her money in case something had happened -- though she never planned for this to happen.  
  
Joan pulled her longer hair up into a bun as she made her way into work that night. She had managed to locate a motel not that far from work so all she needed to do was walk, but Jean wouldn't have it. As soon as he had found out about her, he had been at her motel to see if she was alright and then gave her a ride to work.  
  
"I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
Jean informed her, keying her in that he had known about Hange and that Joan had been living in a bad spot and that it was going to be unavoidable once they had found out that Levi took tea there.  
  
 It was basically wrong place at the wrong time type of deal. Had she been living else where, Jean informed her, she wouldn't have gotten into this mess. Then again, she knew that if she had been living else where the chances of her ever coming into this line of work was little to none.  
  
She thought back to the day she first met Levi in that cafe. She thought back to him asking her to come work for him. She thought back to a time when she wouldn't have ever expected any of this to happen; becoming aquatances with a feared Mob Boss and his second in command, Erwin Smith.  
  
 Joan sighed as she walked in through the bay doors and toward her work station. She felt eyes on her, although she was probably just imagining it due to her paranoia after everything that had happened.  
  
Little did she know she was right and everyone was looking at her or peeking her way. Some of them had heard from Erwin that there had been an attempted murder on Levi at the cafe.  
  
Most of them knew that Joan lived in that apartment building above the cafe, at least Jean and Armin knew where she lived. Armin must have let it slip that she had been living there, which was why so many concerned eyes were on her right now.  
  
Ignoring it to the best of her abilities, Joan walked over to her work station and picked up her clipboard and glanced over the orders that needed to be filled before 3 A.M. tonight.  
  
She wiped a hand across her tired eyes, she hadn't been able to get a good sleep since two days ago the night prior to the shooting. She rolled her shoulders and flipped through the papers only glancing away when Mikasa approached from her side.  
  
"Mr. Smith wanted to see you in his office once you got here. He said for me to take over."  
  
The dark haired woman said holding out her hand for the clipboard. Joan blinked prior to handing it to the younger woman before making her way up those metal stairs and to Erwin's office.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Joan heard as she knocked on the door and stepped inside making sure to close the door behind her. Instead of being behind his desk or at his filing cabinets like usual, Erwin had taken a seat on the couch and had two cups of tea sitting before him on the coffee table.  
  
 Joan raised a brow before approaching Erwin as he motioned for her to have a seat across from him on the couch.  
  
"I heard what happened to your apartment." he stated, "You know you can't go back there safely now."  
  
Joan's shoulders slumped, she did indeed know that she couldn't return there and be safe, which was why she had already taken up refuge in the motel that was only a couple of blocks from here.  
  
"Yes that's why I'm in the motel now -- "  
  
"A motel? What motel?"  
  
Erwin's voice seemed to be rather stern for this conversation which caused concern for Joan. She wasn't use to hearing this type of voice coming from the man that said beside her and had tea made up for them both.  
  
"I believe it's called _"San Montoes"_ it's out there on - "  
  
"I know where it is and you cannot stay there."  
  
Erwin said interrupting her a second time. She sat there unmoved, what was he expecting her to say? What was it that he wanted to say to her?  
  
"I don't know where else you expect me to stay? It's the closest place I could -- "  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
It really didn't sound like an offer to Joan, but more of a demand. Her mouth gaped slightly, not having expected Erwin to offer up his place to her. She shook her head softly and looked down at the tea set that was sitting there still untouched.  
  
"I couldn't -- "  
  
"You're mistaken. It's not an offer, it's an order. As your boss I cannot allow you to stay some place that's known to pay for sexual acts. It's bad for our rep to have you staying in such a place and being a woman."  
  
Joan flinched, not knowing that people went there to stay for sex and things alike. She had never really been on this part of town so she hadn't known; and Erwin was right about she couldn't stay there with her being a woman, it was a bad idea.  
  
"I really don't wish to intrude."  
  
Erwin's eyes softened, but they went unnoticed as Joan's eyes were still on the tea set. His mind was boggled, how could someone so innocent as her come to be part of something like this? He knew why Levi had asked her to come work for them, nobody would ever suspect someone like her working for the Mafia or Levi.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You're not intruding if I'm telling you to stay with me. Besides, I live by myself in a large apartment and I enjoy your company, it's a win-win for both of us, Joan."  
  
A small and almost sad smile tugged at the corners of her lips, wondering why Erwin had always been so nice toward her.  
  
"I guess I can't really argue if it's an order can I?"  
  
She joked finally looking toward Erwin. She noticed the soft look he had for her now and the smile that tugged at his own lips; but it was gone in a flash as he turned to pour her tea.  
  
She sat there and listened as the tea hit the cups and a nice and comforting silence filled the room as they sat there and enjoyed their tea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a hella long time since I last update and I apologize for that. Truth be told I somewhat fell out of the AoT Fandom, but I'm kinda back now and continuing this story one small update at a time. I really hope you'll manage to somehow forgive me and enjoy this story regardless of how long I've been away!

Joan stood there wide eyed and mouth gaped. She looked around the very bright and white walls of Erwin’s apartment or should she say suit?

“It’s huge.”

She said adjusting her duffel bag around her shoulder. She heard Erwin chuckle as he tossed his keys down onto the island that was in his kitchen, right beside the very open living room.

“Make yourself at home. Here, allow me to show you to your bedroom.”

He said adjusting his tie to where it hung loosely around his neck since he was home. Joan nodded and followed behind him. All his furniture matched his place, it was all white on white, something she hadn’t expected to find. She admired the glass stairs that she walked up, leaning to other open floor plan, something like a den.

There was a long hallway before them and she followed Erwin back to the second door to the left. He opened it and showed her inside.

Once again the walls were white and the whole layout was white. There was a large guest bed, a dresser, what seemed to be a walk in closet, and her own bathroom. She glanced around as she took it all in actually afraid to touch or sit on anything.

“Is this alright?”

Erwin asked causing Joan to whip her whole body around and look at him almost dazed.

“Are you serious? I’m – I’m actually afraid to touch anything this is so… so fancy!”

This caused Erwin to smirk as he gave a deep and breathy chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a yes then. Dinner will be ready in a few, put your things away and join me.”

He told her causing Joan to blink at him. She didn’t know he could cook? What else could this man possibly do that could amaze her aside from his fancy ass place and his cooking skills?

“Yeah, alright. Thank you.”

“There’s no need for thanks, Joan. You’re in this mess because of us. Just relax while you can. I’ll see you in a few.”

Erwin informed her as he shut the door behind him. Joan took another look around the room. She still couldn’t believe that she was actually here among other things. Dropping her duffel bag onto the floor she walked over to the large window that stretched from one wall to the other and over looked the city.

L.A. seemed to be winding down as the orange sun rise was peaking up over the business towers. She sighed softly and glanced around her room once more. Even though she was tired and running on little sleep, Joan couldn’t help but wonder what had lead her to this moment. Of course she wasn’t just talking about the rival mob shooting up her building, but she meant the whole show of it all.

She was once a struggling artist and clothing maker, now she was a drug smuggler for probably one of the biggest cartels in the city.

Keeping her gaze on the rising sun she let her head drift off and started thinking. Thinking about how such a simple cup of tea had brought her to this moment. How someone had managed to take an interest in her and turn her whole life around. It was a dangerous game, she knew that, but she couldn’t help but think… What would have happened had she not spoken to Levi in the manner she had? What would have happened had she not gotten tea on that day?

She shook her head and bit her thumbnail. She knew what would have happened. She would still be struggling. She would be stressed more than she was now. She didn’t even know if she would have been able to continue to live in the city that she had grown to love so much had she never met Levi.

But had she never met Levi, she would have never almost died.


End file.
